It's About Time!
by Ten-Thousand-Lilies
Summary: The trio get sent back in time and are eager to get home. But after some news reaches the trio, this may not have been such an unfortunate accident. Follow the Marauders and our favorite trio through pranks and James'endless fight for Lily
1. Of Purple Rabbits

**About the story: This story takes place in the Trio's seventh year at Hogwarts. **

**Just imagine the sixth book but wthout the last ... like ... ten chapters and you'll understand this just fine. nn DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ ALL SIX BOOKS! **

**Lily/James, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione; Comedy, a little bit of Romance. Marauder era.**

**Disclaimer: "_With that Harry scooped Ginny up into his arms and pladged his undieing love for her. With Vodemort gone from their lives and Ron and Hermione engaged there was nothing stopping their true love." _... Or not. I am not J. K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter so, alas! this ending can not be! UU**

_**It's About Time!**_

**Chapter 1: Of Purple Rabbits**

"I will _KILL _MALFOY!"

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were in the hospital wing of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry with Hermione Granger. She was examining her nose in a hand mirror. A hex from Draco Malfoy had made it grow to six times it's usual size.

"I mean, why would he want to hex me?" She had had quite enough of Malfoy's hexes. "Well it it's true I'm muggle-born but hell! I'm smart, I have a decent sense of humor, I'm well liked by other students, I'm a prefect, I'm-

"-Quite good looking . . ."

Harry and Hermione's heads both shot around to look at Ron in slight shock. His eyes were round and his ears had gone quite pink.

"Er . . . just trying to make ya feel better." He said quietly to the floor.

Hermione was still processing this odd behavior, when a small smile broke across Harry's face.

"Er- Hermione . . . we have to-er-be somewhere. So we-er-ya-have to go."

"Wha- Oh!" Ron said, cottoning on with a meaningful look from Harry. "Er- right we have to go and-er-be somewhere . . . ya, later Hermione."

"Ya. Get better."

For the first time in anyone's memory, Hermione looked a bit puzzled as the two boys walked out of the hospital wing.

When they were a safe distance away Ron smiled.

"So, what did you have in mind Harry?"

Harry grinned evilly

"Oh, you'll see."

"MR. POTTER! WHAT IN MERILIN'S NAME DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

Ron and Harry were in McGonnagal's office a half-hour later. They had never seen her this mad. After a moment she calmed down. A little.

"So, would one of you _please _tell me why you turned Mr.Malfoy into a-" Here she paused as if she could not quite believe what she was about to say. "_A GIANT PURPLE RABBIT!_

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a split second and then said, in perfect unison, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "he had it _coming_

Professor McGonnagal looked at them in utter shock. She continued to stare when something seemed to register in her memory and she sighed.

"Well Mr.Potter, for a while you really had me convinced that you had not inherited any of your fathers fondness for complete havoc." She sighed again in exasperation. "I hoped for, it seems, too much." She straightened some papers on her desk and looked up at them. "You will serve a detention this Saturday morning and I will take 40 points from Griffindor . . . even if it was the best bit of transfiguration magic I have seen for a _very_ long time. Good night gentlemen."

When they had returned to the common room Hermione was waiting (her nose thankfully back to normal), she got up and was trying very hard to make herself look stern and to keep away the grin that was threatening to slip onto her face.

The grin won.

"You guys really shouldn't have. It's not worth it."

"It was fun though," said Ron. Harry smirked.

"But McGonnagal wasn't as mad as I thought she'd be."

Ron gawked at Harry's last comment. "You call that not mad?"

"Let me guess." Hermione smiled. "Yelling, detention, lost points and . . . a reluctant complement?"

"Yep, that's about right."

All three grinned

"I wonder how long it'll take Malfoy to turn the right color again."

On the following Saturday at quarter to nine, Ron and Harry made there way down to McGonnagal's office at a surprisingly bouncy pace. After all, this was certainly not the first detention they had got so far this year. The trio had actually started showing an oddly familiar disregard for school rules (yes! Even Hermione!). When they finally got to McGonnagal's office she was waiting for them.

"This morning you will be putting these files into alphabetical order." She pointed to two, rather large, identical filing cabinets standing against the far wall of her office. "Now, if you will excuse me I need to see Professor Flitwick about a chair that seems to think it's a goose. I expect you to be finished when I get back." With that, she left the room and closed the door firmly behind her. Harry took the cabinet on the left while Ron took the one on the right and they got to work on the long, daunting task before them.

Three hours later, Harry had finally finished his organizing. He stood up waiting for Ron to finish up the last of his filing and leaned on his cabinet, bored and tired. He did not stop to consider that the cabinet was lighter than he was, or that there was nothing supporting it on the other side. As he put his weight on the cabinet it leaned away from him and smashed into the other wall not to far away.

"Bloody- Harry! Look!"

Harry regained his balance and looked at Ron. He was pointing to a shelf on the wall, which had been smashed to tiny, tiny bits by the impact of the filing cabinet. Much to Harry's grief the shelf had previously held dozens of time-turners.

Wind rushing past his ears.

A severe dizziness.

Then all went black.

"Are they alive?"

"I don't know."

"Let's poke 'em with a stick!"

Harry felt something hard poke into his ribs.

"Ouch!" He moaned.

"Cut it out Padfoot, I think they're waking up."

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. It was very dark so he assumed it was night. He was lying flat on his back a few feet from Ron who was still out conscious. There were other people in the otherwise empty hall where he lay. His heart skipped several beats when he recognized the Marauders. What the bloody hell was going on? Harry sat up and looked at Ron who was starting to stir. He kicked Ron for him to wake. His eyes opened and widened in shock when he made the same observations Harry did.

"Uh . . . you guys ok?" Remus Lupin asked. Remus was tall, thin and very mysterious looking. He had blue eyes and orange-blond hair. Despite his young age, he held a very tired and harassed look.

Harry turned to look at Ron. "You see these guys too?"

Ron nodded

"So I haven't completely lost it?"

"Afraid not."

"It's settled then." Stated Harry. "McGonnagal was so mad that we busted up her office that she hexed us both into nothingness and we are now dead."

At this point James Potter, a tall, good-looking boy with very untidy black hair and hazel eyes, called everyone's attention from the peculiar scene.

"Guys I think that we should move if we don't want to be caught by Slughorn, who, with _impeccable_ timing, happens to be heading strait toward us." He said all this in a very light tone.

"Well! Let's get under that invisibility cloak of yours!" Sirius whispered. Sirius Black was ever so slightly shorter than James but he had a nicely muscle toned body (Thank you Quidditch!). His chocolate brown hair fell slightly into his blue-grey eyes with an elegance that only the infamous Sirius Black could pull off.

"Ya, but what about them?" Remus asked, pointing to Ron and Harry. "We can barely fit ourselves."

By this time Harry and Ron were on their feet.

"Don't worry," Said Harry. "We have our own."

Against all odds, Harry and Ron had planned to sneak into Hogsmead that afternoon with Hermione for some well-deserved fun and (ironically enough) Harry had brought his invisibility cloak along with him to his detention.

James looked closely at Harry's invisibility cloak. He had the look an old librarian would have, while looking at a very old and interesting book

"Old but _very_ nice, good quality too. Looks just like mine actually. Where di-"

"Prongs! No time for chitchat. Come on!"

"Fine, I'm coming, relax Padfoot."

With that, the Marauders, Harry and Ron all disappeared under an invisibility cloak just as Slughorn came around the corner. He passed them without a second glance. They all let out a sigh of relief.

"I think that tonight's events should be canceled due to our-er-discovery?" Said James.

"Right." Said Sirius. "We should go back to our dorm. You guys follow us and we'll get this sorted out."

Harry followed his future Father, godfather, Defense against the Dark Arts professor, and enemy slowly down the familiar halls back to the Griffindor common room.

**A/N: Well, there it is! The first chapter! I hope you liked it. I know it's a bit slow but it gets better! REVIEW!**


	2. Of Rude Awakenings

**Disclaimer: I am currently hiding in a dumpster after trying to impersonate J. k. Rowling at a book sighning. Considering i'm in a dumpster you can guess that it didn't go too well. I will now admit for the sake of not going to jail, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Breaks down crying while racoon pats me on the shoulder**

_**NOTE: when the lettering goes into italic, it means thier just saying it in thier head, not out loud. **_

**Chapter 2: Of Rude Awakenings**

When they had at last made their way to the portrait of a fat old lady dressed in a pink silk dress, Remus spoke the password.

"And what are you fine young men doing out of bed at this hour? No mischief surely?" Asked the Fat Lady.

"Fat Lady! You very well know that our conscience would never allow us to step a single toe out of line! Honestly, one may think you consider us _trouble makers!_" Sirius said in mock hurt.

The Fat Lady laughed and let them in. Once they had all scrambled through the portrait hole Harry looked around. Everything looked exactly the same as it did when he and Ron had left it that morning.

Harry gave Ron a 'can you believe this?' look.

Ron shook his head no.

All six boys then proceeded up the spiral stair case and into the seventh year boy's dormitories.

Never had Harry seen a dorm like this. Remus' bed was to the far left. It was very neat and the bed was made. Next came James' bed. The covers were pulled up and there were piles of books and parchment here and there. After that came Sirius' bed. It was just as tidy as Remus' but the whole back wall was smothered in posters and dirty clothes lay on the surrounding floor in heaps. Peter Pettegrew's (the last of the Marauders. He was short, chubby, and had mousy brown hair with watery blue/gray eyes.) was a complete _mess_. There were clothes everywhere, old candy wrappers stuck to the unmade sheets and who knows what was underneath that bed?

Remus, Harry and Ron sat on Remus' bed while James, Sirius, and Peter all sat on James' bed. There was a short, awkward silence when Harry spoke up.

"Well, I guess your wondering what we were doing lying in the middle of a disserted hallway in the dead of night, who the bloody heck we are, and where we came from?"

"Yah, that's pretty much it." Stated James.

"Well for one, this is my friend Ron Weasley and I'm Harry Po-er-Portings." Harry didn't know what else to say except 'No, just kidding! It's Harry Potter! James here is my dad, both you and Sirius die and Peter is a stupid Death Eater sleaze bag who helps in your deaths! Ain't that a kicker?' After all, their were VERY strict laws concerning time travel. Why, the fact that he was even _seen_ could completely mess up numerous things! Harry took a moment to wonder how much trouble he would be in when he got back to his own time, with everyone always wanting to know where he was, what he was doing, and who he was with at almost all times. That is _if_ he got back.

But while Harry was thinking this Ron had got an idea. (Pft, for once.)

"Well, you see, we're a bit lost. We tried a really weird transportation spell we invented and it went a bit haywire, as you have undoubtedly figured out by now. Harry lives with me and my parents are currently in Scotland and to be honest, I have no idea how we're getting home."

_Nice save Ron _Harry thought.

"I guess that explains it." Said James hesitantly. He was still a bit suspicious.

"Grrr! It's too late for this anyway. Don't you people know I need my beauty sleep? You guys just crash with us tonight and we'll talk in the morning." Sirius conjured some cushions and blankets that Harry and Ron could sleep on for the night. As everyone settled down to sleep Ron and Harry had a hushed conversation.

"Harry, you do realize that we are sleeping in a dorm with your seventeen-year-old _dead_ father?"

"For one, yes I do. For second, Nearly headless Nick is right about you having the sensitivity of a blunt axe and thirdly keep it down you don't want them to hear you."

"What are we going to do tomorrow? Should we tell someone about our-er-predicament?"

"We could tell the Marauders but don't you think it would creep them out a bit?"

"Not if we don't tell them everything. Just the basics and we will probably have to modify their memory when we leave anyway."

"Yah, but whatever we tell them may effect the future. There are _really _strict laws on time travel ... Hmmm"

"What?"

"How will we leave?"

"We could try busting another shelf of time-turners?"

"Wow, Because _there's_ logic." Harry said sarcastically.

"Sirius is right lets talk in the morning."

"You know, technically we've only been awake for about five hours?"

"Meh, night Harry."

The next morning, a very pretty girl with bright red hair, fair skin, a light dusting of freckels and almond-shaped green eyes woke to a weak stream of light shining through her window. It was still early, no one would be up yet so she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

But she found that once again, like so many other nights that year, Lily Evans could not sleep. She lay on her back for a moment pondering why this might be when an image broke into her mind's eye. She suddenly remembered why she couldn't sleep. The image was that of a boy. A boy with untidy black hair that matched his playful personality and warm hazel eyes that you couldn't help but melt into . . .a small smile appeared on her face at the image . . . what _great_ eyes . . .

_LILY EVENS! YOU STOP RIGHT THERE! This is POTTER your thinking about! P-O-T-T-E-R! The arrogant, ego-maniac, 'I'm so hot', POTTER! _

_Oh but those gorgeous eyes ... WOW ..._

_LILY! You do NOT like Potter in any way, shape, or form!_

_But he's changed this year. He's been so great. He isn't as much of a show-off anymore. Maybe we could give him one, small, tiny, cha-_

_NO! You, the strait O, prefect, Head Girl, intelligent Lily, will not stoop so low as to go out with James!_

_Oh, so now it's "James" is it? _

_Lily, Potter is the complete opposite of your dream guy. We vowed to hate him for all eternity! We used candles and everything! My part of your brain would never let you live it down! And besides, If you did go out with him he'd crush you within a month ...That's just the way he is._

Lily was roused out of her argument with herself by a strange sound coming from the common room. Well, only one group would be up at a time like this and she doubted it was for a good cause.

She got up, fastening her 'head girl' badge onto her pajama tank top, descended the spiral staircase and was surprised when she discovered that the noise was not caused by the Marauders. There stood a very confused looking girl with bushy brown hair. As Lily stopped in surprise, the unfamiliar girl heard her and turned around.

"Do you go to this school?" Lily asked politely.

"Er-I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" she said, not answering her question.

"Lily Evans."

The girl paused for a moment as her eyes widened in bewilderment. After a moment she seemed to compose herself.

"I'm looking for two boys. One is tall with freckles and red hair and the other is tall with messy black hair and round glasses. Have you seen them."

"No I'm sorry. I've never met anyone with that description. Unless the second boy is James Potter."

At this moment a splash, thud, and series of bellows emitted from the seventh year boy's dormitories.

Lily walked to the foot of the boy's staircase. "Speak of the devil."

Harry woke up that morning and suddenly remembered where he was. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at James who was silently crawling out of bed and, seeing Harry wake up, presses a finger to his lips for silence. Harry slipped on his glasses and watched as he disappeared into the joining bathroom and reappeared a short time later with a large pitcher of very cold looking water. Harry watched in horror as James slowly tipped the water over poor Sirius' sleeping form.

Sirius shot out of bed with a howl waking everyone else in the dorm.

"PRONGS I WILL KILL YOU!"

But it was no use. James was now rolling on the floor absolutely roaring with laughter, as were Harry and Ron. Remus was smiling and shaking his head sympathetically while Peter just slept on. Sirius was now cursing very loudly and fluently.

"Pad-Padfoot . . . your-your face . . . it was pri-priceless." James said all this in-between laughs.

James, Ron and Harry would have continued laughing but they stopped due to a sudden loud knocking on the door. Harry got up to answer.

"Potter! What on Earth are- Since when did you get glasses?" Lily stopped as she saw Harry answer the door. "Wait ... Potter has hazel eyes with gold near the iris. Your not Potter. Wow . . . you look just like him though."

"Hey Prongs! Guess who's here?" Remus called over to a still laughing James.

At this point James stood up so quickly he knocked over an approaching Sirius without even noticing, and looked at Lily.

"Oh! Hi Evens." James ruffled his hair nervously. " So, what brings you to our humble abode so early in the morning?"

She giggled. "I heard a disturbance" They all looked over to Sirius who had gotten up and was now wringing out his socks. "Your doing I suppose?" She said looking back to James who was now grinning.

_OH …MY…GOD! Lily Evens. **The **Lily Evens. The Lily Evens that you have loved for like, the past six years is standing in your dormitory in all her glory. Man is she pretty!_

_And she actually **giggled!** …Not sarcastically!_

_Wow. Look at the way her hair moves in the light. She smiles with a radiant passion that burns with the fiery power of a thousand suns!_

_NO! Snap out of it before she thinks your staring! _

_Dude, I **am **staring…_

_Well? Quick! Say something witty and funny that will make her fall head over heals for you! OH! Insult Snivilly. That's always funny!_

_O.ka-NO, WAIT! What are you thinking? She hates it when you do that! The weather?_

_Dude! No! Just …arg! No! Anything! **Anything **but the weather!_

_I could just…tell the truth…I guess…_

_Er…o.k.? _

"I really couldn't resist. He looked so peaceful!"

_Did it work?_

Lily burst out laughing. She had never laughed at any of what she called 'Potters little jokes' before, not out loud at least. It was strange. Last year she would have rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room, but instead of finding James' jokes stupid and irritating she was starting to find them clever and highly amusing.

Everyone of the Marauders looked on in shock. To find Lily Evens not scowling in the presence of James was one thing, but actually laughing? Remus was seriously wishing he had a camera! James had a disbelieving look on his face.

_It actually worked?_

_Well, she's laughing._

_O.K. this strategy is **definitely **a keeper!_

Lily caught their expressions. "Well you can't really blame me!" She said defensively after she had stopped laughing. She turned to Sirius. "Sorry Black, but the expression on your face was absolutely priceless."

"Hey Evens? Why are you up so early?" James was looking past her at Hermione.

"I was just going to take Mss. Granger to Dumbledor's office. I just found her in the common room. What?" She added for James looked like a light bulb had just lit up over his head.

"We were-er-we stumbled across someone new last night as well."

At this point Hermione caught sight of Harry and Ron.

"HARRY! RON! WHAT THE BLOODY BLEEDING HELL HAPPENED!" She stormed into the dorm room, slapped them both across the face and then pulled them into a bone crushing hug. "I hope you know what you put us through. Mrs. Weasley wanted to send Aurors out looking for you! Imagine our horror when both of you disappear into thin air! And YOU Harry! Of all people!(Hermione was talking very fast) Aurors and ministry cars ordered to escort you too and from the school train station, having your mail checked for curses by ministry officials, at least one of the Order following you at all times, the minister for magic _himself_ making arrangements for your safety and look how you repay them! Vanishing! We were all having kittens over you! You!" She turned to Ron with a scowl that would have had Fred and George running for cover. "And YOU letting him! Do you have any idea how many people want Harry dead! I'll give you a hint, it's more than one! How could you have let him do something so careless? If something had happened to him the world as we knew it would have been over! The prophecy would have been completely useless to us! _He _would win for sure!"

"Well Hermione, " Harry spoke up bravely, "it's not like we ment to come here and who was it again who was going to meet up with us after detention to sneak into Hogsmead?" Harry looked around the room. Everyone was staring at the trio with great interest. He lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "This is not the time to be talking about this anyway."

Hermione then noticed everyone's eyes upon them and blushed. "yes, well ... umm."

Lily sensed her discomfort and cleared her throat. "Perhaps the head boy and girl should take you to Dumbledor ." She looked at James and he nodded.

_**Well, thats it for this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Did you guys like it when the characters argued and talked to themselves? Lily's part was so much fun to write! EGAD! I'm so nervous. Please tell me what you think! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_


	3. Of Licorice Wands

**Disclaimer: Too lazy to write witty disclaimer. Me no own Harry. **

**Chapter 3: Of Licorice Wands**

As Lily Evens, James Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry 'Portings' left the others and approached the portrait hole James turned to Harry.

"Do you really have to have all that protection?"

"Yes! And it does get very annoying." He answered through gritted teeth. "I think it's all a bunch of rubbish. I've been able to take care of myself so far and besides, if they really want me dead (witch they do) a bunch of Aurors aren't going to stop them."

"Who's _they_?"

"Oh. Just some nasty people that I got on the wrong side of."

"Huu."

After that the two boys stayed silent. Although Harry could see that his father's eyes never left the pretty red-head that walked in front of him. Speaking of pretty red-heads ...

Alas! He had done the one thing that he had promised himself that he wouldn't do. He thought of Ginny. The two love-birds had recently had a row which ended up with their separation. Harry had tried his best to convince Ginny that their love wasn't worth the risk that Voldemort might get his hands on his worst enemy's girlfriend. If something happened to Ginny, Harry wasn't sure he would be able to live with himself. She just didn't understand! Why couldn't she understand that people who were close to him had a habit of ending up dead. All said and done it ended up the way Harry wanted. He just wished he could keep the vision of her running away crying out of his head.

Harry was brought back to reality when they stopped in front of the stone gargoyle that led to the Headmaster's office. Lily said the password, ("Licorice wand.") and went first up the spiral stares, knocked and entered at Dumbledor's polite "Enter," followed by James then Hermione then Harry followed by Ron. Dumbledor turned from petting his pet phoenix and raised his eyebrows in mild interest as he sat down at his elaborate desk and motioned for them to sit. Dumbledor looked almost as unchanged as the castle. The only differences were that he still had a few auburn streaks left in his hair and his face was slightly less wrinkled.

They all sat in the line of comfortable chairs forming a half circle in front of his desk. "Now, what can I do for you in this early hour?"

"You see professor," Started Hermione "I believe that my friends and I may have-accidentally of course-found a way t-to, well, I don't quite know how to put this . . ."

"We've accidentally traveled back in time . . . we're-er-from the future." Finished Harry.

A stony silence filled the room. (A/N; dun dun duuunnnnnn!)

Dumbledor's eyebrows rose in mild surprise as he leaned back in his chair. "About how far back in time have you come?" he asked.

Ron thought for a moment. "Probably about . . . twenty years or so . . .?"

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Dumbledor got up from his chair and paced his office, deep in thought. Harry barley dared to breath. Ron and Hermione were throwing each other anxious looks while Lily and James sat stock still. The overall shock of finding out their new found friends were from the future still had not quite worn off. After an inhumanely long time (or so it seemed to the Trio), Dumbledor seemed to reach a decision and sat back down behind his desk again and looked Harry square in the eye.

"I believe, Mr. . . ?"

"Oh! Right!" said Harry. "Well, this is Ron Weasley," Ron nodded. "This is Hermione Granger." A small smile from Hermione. "And I'm Harry ... Potter."

A look from Harry must have told Dumbledor not to ask because he opened his mouth, but soon after closed it without saying anything. After a moment he opened his mouth again and said quite slowly and carefully, "I do understand that time is a very delicate thing to handle. The fact that we know who you are and where you are from could change many things. So, in respect to the many, many time travel laws, I will ask you as few questions as possible and I trust that none of you will reveal things from the future that are best kept unknown to us." He gave the students all a smile. Everything was going to be all right.

Arrangements were made for two additional beds to be added to the seventh year boy's dormitories. Ron (and Harry, I guess), wanted Hermione to stay close to them but due to Lily's objection (THE POOR GIRL CAN'T STAY WITH THE MARAUDERS! THEY'LL DROP HER I.Q. BY 50!) they decided to put her with Lily in the seventh year girl's dorm.

"Do not worry." Assured Dumbledor in that care-free voice of his. "I will order some clothes for you from Madam Milkin's and I'm sure that you could borrow some things for now. I will also pick up some school books for you and you will be introduced to the school as exchange students from . . . Luxembourg!"

"Luxembourg, sir?" said Lily with amusement.

"Yes, I was always quite fond of the little place. I must say the fishing is magnificent! Now, another thing. I will be attempting to contact the future Dumbledor (assuming I haven't died or been sacked) and try to make some arrangements to get you lot back home. However, that may take some time so you will be attending classes with the rest of the seventh years. Any questions? No? Than I suggest you go get ready."

"Ready for what sir?" asked James with a confused look at Lily.

"Surly our own heads haven't forgotten about Hogsmead weekends? Well, I suppose it has been a long morning." Said Dumbledor with amusement.

"OH! Right, I forgot." Said James.

They all left the office and headed back to the Griffindor common room to get ready for a (hopefully) fun day at Hogsmead. Harry had to admit that it was a bit of an awkward silence after what Lily and James had just found out but it was inevitable. Now that he thought about it ... Harry probably would have told them anyway. He would actually be very surprised if he didn't end up telling the rest of the Marauders (maybe not Peter . . . slimy git.). Harry wasn't sure exactly what to do. The idea that he was walking beside the parents he never knew, that he had slept in a dorm with a man who was once a brother and a father to him, also with a man who had become a close friend and who had helped him get through his 3rd year in one peace not to mention taught him more than all his other Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers put together, and that he was going to spend who knows how long with a man he would like nothing better than to strangle to death . . . it was so bizarre that Harry could barely wrap his head around it. As harry tried to sort out everything that had happened, his situation started to click in his mind. This was his chance to ask questions he had never been able to ask before. He could see what his parents were really like and also (an evil smile appeared on his face at the thought) exact some payback on a certain greasy hared Slitherin.

"Hermione!" Said Ron suddenly. "How did _you_ get here?"

Everyone else stopped and realized that Ron had a very good question. (A/N: Wow, that's the second smart thing he's said in one story. I feel like I'm spoiling him.)

"Er-" Hermione looked around nervously before faking a look of surprise and pointing over Ron's shoulder in excitement. "OH MY GOSH! RON LOOK A BIG SHINY OBJECT STRATEGICLY PLACED TO DESTRACT YOUR ATTENTION WHILE I RUN FROM YOUR AWKWARD QUESTION!" With that obvious statement Ron whirled around with an eager look as Hermione dashed down the hall and around the corner.

"Hermione?" Asked Ron turning back around in disappointment. "What are you talking about? There's no big shiny object strategicly placed to distract my attention while you run from my awkward question behind me. Hermione?"

Harry, Lily, and James just snickered while they walked back to the common room with a dumbfounded Ron in their wake.

After they met up with the rest of the Marauders, who were all showered and dressed, and Hermione who avoided everyone's gaze, they all made their way down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Ah, breakfast! My favorite meal of the day." Sighed Sirius.

"Padfoot, _every_ meal is your favorite meal of the day." Smirked Remus.

Sirius glared for a moment, then thought about it and shrugged in agreement.

James however, was not paying attention.

_Have we messed up yet?_

_No, I don't think so…_

_This. Is. **So**. Weird! We've lasted the whole morning and she hasn't screamed at us yet._

_Honestly, it's a bit unnerving._

_OH! Maybe the real Lily was abducted by aliens and this is a clone sent to replace her that actually likes you!_

_You are stupid._

_At least I don't talk to myself!_

…

**_O.Kay, another chapter done and I think I'll update the next one too. Did you guys enjoy it? It starts to pick up now if you havent noticed, the first chapter or two is always kinda' slow BUT the next chapter is one of my favorites! I introduce a new character that's based on your's truly. She's James' cousin and Lily's best friend. OH MY GOD! I JUST GOT A _GREAT_ IDEA! THAT WOULD BE SO DRAMATIC! He he he, sorry about that, but I seriously did just get a great idea. (evil grin) but you will just have to read and find out what it is. I'll warn you at the beginning "remember in ch 3 when i said i had a great idea?" so you will know. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! P.S. Sorry about any spelling errors _!**


	4. Of Unfortunate Ice Cream Carts

**NOTE: OKay, I've only pre writen 5 chapters and I've submited 4, I like to be a couple chapters ahed so I'm not going to submit for a least 2 weeks so these 4 chapters will have to satisfy you guys for now. (If I get some insperation or ideas HINT HINT I could probably update sooner.) Considering that I've updated 3 chapters in the last hour, I think I'm spoiling you guys.**

**NOTE 2: I know that the setting is in the past but most of the stuff you read about is from the preasent (Music, fashion, etc.)Sorry if that bugs you. Another thing is that I'm trying to write the dialouge (spl?) in British terms but I'm Canadian and I'm wondering if I'm missing or miss-using any words? If any of you readers are English, could ya help me out?**

**Disclaimer: I'm sitting here in my room on my computer, wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket and drinking cold coffee. Hmpf, I bet J. K. Rowling has HOT coffee, a room warmer than a freezer and a computer that actually DOWNLOADS STUFF! I do not own Harry Potter therefor _I_ can't afford her fancy-shmancy _hot_ coffee. !**

**Chapter 4: Of Unfortunate Ice Cream Carts**

Harry looked at Lily as they sat down at the Griffindor table, and saw that she appeared to be searching for someone.

"James?" Asked Lily as Remus and Sirius choked on their pumpkin juice at the sound of Lily using James's_ name. _"Do you see The Spaz?"

"No ... I don't." Said James looking up with concern.

James looked at Lily with a bored but amused expression.

Lily looked at James with a bored but amused expression.

They counted in unison. "Three ... Two ... One ..."

_**!BANG!**_

Ron, Harry and Hermione were the only ones that jumped out of their skins as all heads turned to the door expectantly. The Trio's heads snapped to the entrance as a girl came sprinting into the hall, shortly followed by a pale pink mist. The girl darted over to the Griffindor table and squeezed onto the seat beside her best friend.

"Morning Lily, wow-nice-day-good-for-Quidditch-nice-and-sunny-think-I'll-go-for-a-walk-wasn't-me!" At that she hid her nose is the nearest _Daily Prophet_ (which was up-side-down.)

"Oh this oughta be good." Said Remus standing up on his bench to get a better view of the entrance.

The pink mist was now starting to settle. The hall was silent for about a split second before erupting in a roar of laughter. The pink mist had concealed the presence of a small group of Slitherins consisting of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Rodulphous Lestrange, and Severus Snape. The entire group was clad in ridiculously puffy pink tutus. Above the head of each student were the words, in bright green letters, **'We Slitherin scum hail The Spaz as ultimate queen of the universe'**. Then in smaller blue letters under that were the words **'This prank was courtesy of Sirius Lesley Black'**. The one thing that summed up the whole sherade was the expression on each victim's face that told all the surrounding students that they would like nothing less then to break every bone in the first person they could catch.

The reaction was better than anything that The Spaz could have ever hoped for. Professor McGonnagal couldn't help but chuckle, several people were rolling on the floor laughing, and even most of the other Slitherins were cracking smiles. Remus had fallen from the bench clutching his sides and had landed hard on the floor still in a standing position.

"So…" Said James looking over at Lily with a 'this is going to be fun' look. He then turned to Sirius who was the only one not laughing, but repetitively slamming his head against the table. "When were you going to tell us, _Lesley_?"

Sirius stopped dead, looked at James with the King of all glares and things glare-like, and in less than three seconds had tackled him to the ground and was trying to bite his arm.

Lily ignored them and went back to eating her breakfast. "Found Spaz."

Meanwhile, a few seats down Harry Potter couldn't breathe. He looked over to his left at Ron who was tapping dazedly at his arm.

"Harry." He said as if he had woken from the best dream ever. "We need to tell them! When we get back. We need to tell _Fred and George_!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

An hour later, the Trio were studying 'The Spaz' with great interest on their way to Hogsmead (Remus, Sirius, and Peter had gone ahead). She had bright purple hair that sat at shoulder length and was very layered. She wasn't any ware near as pretty as Lily, but she made up for it in personality. The Spaz may seem bouncy and obnoxious on the outside but when push came to shove she would always be there to cheer you up when you were sad and would guard your secrets with her life. She wore lose black jeans, a long-sleeved green shirt, and over that a blue T-shirt that said ' I don't suffer from insanity…I enjoy every minute of it.'

"So I says to him, I say 'Your moms your mom!' and he just shut right up."

James laughed. "You know, he probably only shut up because he had no idea what you were talking about."

"That's the point! You need to keep 'em confused and they simply don't bother answering back and they leave you alone." She answered back as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Spaz then stopped in her tracks with a comprehending look on her face. "Hey! I figured it out! Why walking to Hogsmead feels so weird!" She turned to the Trio. "Who the hell are you?"

"I was waiting for you to figure it out." Said Lily with a smile. "This is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

"Hey. I'm J.R. Potter. I only add the R so people don't think I'm James. I'm his cousin, you see. So, Harry Potter? Any relation of ours?" She asked looking at James.

"No, we don't even know each other." Spaz did not miss the sad look in Harry's eyes that he was so good at concealing.

"You wouldn't happen to have a first name would you?" Asked Ron. Lily rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Yes. But don't bother trying to figure it out because only I, my parents, my brothers, and the Headmaster know it. Not even James and Lily know. But I'm usually called J or The Spaz. Well, James is the only one who really calls me J."

"Yah." Said Lily. "She actually went through the whole school her first night at Hogwarts and erased the memory of her name from _everyone's_ memory from the sorting, including the teachers."

"Except Dumbledor." She said. She turned to Hermione. "Couldn't get into his office. I got him to promise not to tell anyone though."

"Oy! You slow pokes coming or what?" Shouted Remus from up the road.

"Oooo! You guys wanna race? On your mark. Get set. GO!"

"J! That's not fair!"

"Wait up!"

After they caught up with the others, they all laughed and joked until they got into Hogsmead.

"ICE CREAM!"

"ICE CREAM?"

"OVER THERE!"

"ICE CREAM!"

Spaz and Sirius shot off to the poor, unsuspecting ice cream cart before anyone could stop them.

"Come on. We should make sure they don't turn the thing over." Said James, running to catch up.

Lily and the others stood next to the ice cream cart trying to figure out what they wanted. Lily took a small bag from her pocket and frowned at the few coins she had in it. "Oh," She said to the cart owner. "I'll pass thank you."

"Don't be thick Lily. It's on me." Said James who had heard her.

"Umm. O.K." Lily ordered a two scoop of strawberry ice cream, Sirius got a four scoop of Chocolate, Spaz purchased a four scoop of blue bubble gum burst. Harry bought two scoops of moose tracks, Ron got two of Tiger Tiger and Hermione got two scoops of vanilla. Remus got two scoops of cookies and cream, James got three scoops of moose tracks and Peter…was…nowhere to be found. Funny. He'd been disappearing a lot lately. (A/N -gasp- WE'RE ON TO YOU SCUM BAG!)

The day wore on with few mishaps. Some screaming contests between Sirius and Spaz, James managing to flirt shamelessly with Lily withought being hexed into oblivion and a few hushed conversations between our favorite Trio. Before anyone knew it, it was time to head back to school for dinner.

"That was fun." Stated Spaz simply.

"Yah, I had a good time." Said Lily. Everyone else nodded agreement.

At that moment something regestered in everyones mind at once.

"Oh ... my ... "

"It cant be!"

"Does anyone else feel colder?"

"Spaz? What are you doing?" Asked Sirius to a Spaz who had stopped and was waching the sky with great attention.

"Waiting for the sun to burn out. ... Any minute now ..." She responded still waching the sky.

However, the Trio were looking confused.

"What? Whats going on?" Asked Harry to no one in particular.

Remus walked around a stunned Lily and James to explain.

"You see," He started as if he were explaining magical theory to a second year." James is known to throw completely tactless complements and corny pick-up lines at Lily trying to get her to go out with him. Lily hates this so Lily, in turn, glares, rolls her eyes, insultes, yells, hexes or sometimes does all five in respose. This has been an endless cycle for the past six years. It is what we know. What we are used to. Our way of life. But today. Today we are all counting down to the opocolipse because James was capable of showing tact and Lily went an entire day in close proximity with James withought doing one of the five mentioned things. As you see this is about as common as Peter geting Outstanding on all his homework." ("HEY!")

Lily and James were still standing in a state of shock when a grin spread across his face.

"You know what this means?" He breathed. Everyone looked up at him. "Theres still hope!"

"Oh, no." Lily groaned with her face now in her hands.

"YES!" James cried, jumping and punching the air with his fist.

"NO!" Screamed Lily taking her face out of her hand with alarm written all over it.

"Theres still hope!"

"No theres not!"

"I knew you couldn't hate me _that_ much."

"Yes I do!"

"Ha Ha! You can't resist me forever!" Cried James, taking of up the street, bouncing in pure joy.

"WATCH ME!" Lily screamed, chasing after James.

"This could get ugly," commented Spaz abandoning her post of waching the sun and walking after the two.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**Wow, cold coffee sucks! I hope you guys liked my OC. Stuff you should know; 1 - Trust me this story does have plot, I just havent got into anything too plot thickening yet. 2 - I'm planning on making this a reasonably long story, probably 17 - 25 chapters. 3 - The next chapter is not quite as light hearted as the first ones. And 4 - Beware, I'm a huge fan of tragedy. Well, you know the drill, IF I DON'T GET A DECENT AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I'LL STOP WRITING!**_


	5. Of Haunting memories

**A/N: He he he, I'm now finnished most of chapter seven and I'm telling you it is SO cute! Yay! Now, I know the plot developement has been a little slow but don't worry it does pick up soon, I promise! Another thing is that I know it can be really anoying, but please try not to mind any spelling errors. I do my best but I write all this on Word Pad and my Computer is too crappy to download a better writing program so I'm sorry! u-u OH! And schools out and I am officialy sixteen years old! -throws confetti and dances around-**

**Chapter 5: Of Haunting Memories**

_**Sunday**_

The next day could only be described by one word: wierd. When Harry proceeded down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione the people he passed in the halls would look shocked for a minute and start whispering behind their hands. The same thing happened when they arrived in the great hall and sat down beside the marauders. Lily wanted to get better aquanted with her new friends and Spaz usually sat with Lily, so they sat with the Marauders too. After Harry saw someone point at him and start whispering for the upteenth time that morning, he finaly got fed up.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" He exclaimed. "What have I done this time?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "Have you fought a troll?"

"No." Said Harry thinking.

"Have you saved a magical stone from a dark lord?"

"No."

"Have you crashed a flying car into the Whomping Willow?" Asked Ron.

"Not that I can Remember."

"Have you fought any dark wizards lately."

"No, I havent fought any dark wizards for about five months." Answered Harry.

"Have you battled a monstrous, flesh eating creature or engaged in a life threatning competition?"

"No, and I havent even helped a mass murdurer escape or blown up my aunt or anything."

Ron continued looking thoughtfully at the ceiling before giving up and going back to his breakfast. "Can't think of what you've done mate."

"It's probably nothing," said Remus. He smiled. "And you can't really expect anyone to have done any of those things."

"It's not really a fair comparison. I doubt anyones done all that." Said James.

"Yah," Said Harry. "I haven't battled anything since my second year."

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Harry! Hungarian Horntail? Fourth year?"

"Oh yah! Sorry, _forth_ year."

Sirius gawked. "Your telling us ... that you have battled a troll?"

Ron chuckled. "Thats actually a funny story."

"Oh, you might think so. You weren't cornered in the bathroom with a twelve foot mountain troll." Hermione said shuddering at the memory.

"I mastered the hovering charm though." Replied Ron. "Wish I had a troll to practice that vanishing charm we're supposed to be learning on."

Harry and Hermione muttered agreement. The others, however, were looking gobsmacked (A/N: I love that word.)

"A troll? Honestly? Okay, your all crazy." Said James in disbelief.

Harry's head snapped up in anger and opened his mouth to retort but was cut off with a warning 'Harry!' from Hermione. Instead he grabbed his bag and stormed off to the common room, leaving everyone in a confused silence.

"Oh dear." Said Hermione.

"What was that all about? Was it something I said?" Asked James to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione and Ron looked at eachother. "Well, you see." Started Hermione carefully. "At the end of our fourth year, Harry went through something ... horrible. Something that's left him in a lot of pain. He saw terrible things ... poor Cedric." Hermione's eyes started to shine with tears as Ron put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She swallowed and continued as everyone listened carefully. "Harry told the Minister who had murdured Cedric but he didn't believe him. No one did. So Harry was forced through an entire year with this terrible pain and no one believed him. They said he was crazy, an attention seeking liar, they made fun of him in the papers and said he was just trying to cause trouble. Everything was taken away from him, even quiddich." There was a sharp intake of breath from all the boys. "They only started believing him when the same person who killed Cedric murdured his Godfather. So you can see why Harry would get upset about being called crazy. He's very bitter about the whole thing."

"Blimey, that's aweful," said Sirius with obvious sincerety.

Ron scoffed. "You don't know the half of it."

He got inquireing looks as a response so he sighed and elaborated. "The murder of his Godfather was a very hard blow because he was all he had left. When he was one year old, the man who killed Cedric and Harry's Godfather also killed Harry's parents. He was sent to go live with his muggle relitives who absolutely despised him and didn't even tell him he was a wizard untill his Hoqwarts letter. He has absolutely no family besides them. We discovered his dad's best friends in our third year but one was being chased by dementors and the other was completely incapable to take care of him so he had to stay with his aunt and uncle. Now that his Godfather is gone he really doesn't have anyone but us."

"And Ginny." Added Hermione with a smile.

"And Ginny." Ron agreed.

The group of friends stayed silent for a long moment, each pondering over the information they had just gathered on one of their new friends.

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts a few moments later by Dumbledor rising from his seat at the head table. "I would like to announce," said Dumbledor as the hall went quiet, "that you will be seeing some unfamilliar faces around Hogwarts for the next couple weeks. We will be hosting three students visiting from Luxembourg and I trust that you will all be hospitable to our guests for as long as they stay. Their names are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." Muttering broke out as Harry's name was spoken. A pretty, round faced girl with brown hair leaned over to talk to Lily.

"Was Harry Potter that kid who was sitting here that looked just like James?"

"Yes Alice. He does look a lot like James doesn't he?"

"Like who, Lily? James? Not Potter or Toe Rag or Fat Head?" She looked over at James and added, "there's hope for you yet!"

"Yah, that's what I said." James said as Alice laughed and wen't back to talking to her friends.

James looked at his breakfast for a moment before looking up at Lily. "You called me Fat Head?"

A loud clattering was suddenly heard from Remus' spot as he dropped hi fork to smack himself across the head. "Of course! Why didn't I realize, it's so obviouse! You guys were wondering why everyone was muttering about Harry right? Well, James is one of the most popular guys in school! How would you react if you saw Mr. Popular and his freaking clone walkin down the hall? James causes enough of a stir on his own, but two of him? It's certanly worthy of Hogwarts gossip."

"I should probably go up to the common room to get my books before class." Said Spaz getting up from the bench. "I'll see you in class Lily."

Spaz made her way out of the great hall completely unaware that she was being closely wached out of the corner of a blue-grey eye.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Spaz entered through the portrait hole into the Griffindor common room she saw Harry sitting on a widowsil waching the grounds, apparently lost in thought. Sometimes Spaz could tell wether a person really needed to talk and when they just wanted to be left alone with their thoughts. In this case, Spaz could tell Harry really needed to get something off his chest. Spaz quietly made her way over to the window and sat beside him. Best get strait to the point ...

"Are you okay Harry?" She asked.

Harry turned to look at her and sighed. "Grrr! I feel so stupid, but I was just sitting there when I got this aweful flash-back and I felt all the hate I had come rushing back to me. Theres no helping it when I get like that. I get so ... angry!" Harry smiled and looked back out the window. "I'm probably not making any sense, am I?"

"No, you are. Hermione and Carrot Head told us about your trouble with the minister. It sounded awful."

"Well, they figured it out eventually." Harry said standing up and without a little bitterness in his voice added. "A little later than I would have liked but ..."

_"... They only started believing him when the same person who murdered Cedric murdered his Godfather ..." _Spaz looked back at Harry with Hermione's words still ringing in her ears. "He murdered your Gofather?"

Harry looked up from the floor. "Yah, he did. But thats just what '_famous Harry Potter'_ gets."

"Famous?" Spaz tilted her head to the side in curiosity. Harry froze in indicision looking at the floor. Spaz noticed that he looked like he was having an internal struggle with something. "Harry, where did you really come from? How can you be from Luxemwhatsits and have a British accent? What aren't you telling us?"

Harry looked into Spaz's green eyes. She had a 'no nonesense' look on her face. Harry sighed in defeat. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes, I dare say you can." She said smiling.

He didn't know what made him do it. It may have been the sincere look in her eyes, or that he really needed to get things off his chest, or that he just didn't feel like looking over his shoulder and watching his every step for danger all the time. Barely realizing what he was doing, Harry soon found himself telling her everything. He told her about his parents going into hiding and their murder (He didn't mention any names through all this though). He told her about his family and Dudley, about finding his Godfather, about his friends at the Order, about the prophecy and his Godfather's death and finaly about his detention with Ron and the time turners, resulting in his current position.

Spaz was quiet for a moment while Harry caught his breath. " ... Wow ..."

"Yah, tell me about it."

"So, your from the future?"

"Ron, Hermione and I, yes."

"You know ... you should really give James some slack. He didn't know all this."

"Yah, I know. I just can't help getting mad sometimes. I guess I'll apologize later or something."

"Yes, you should do that and I should get to the library, wich I should have arrived at an hour ago."

"AH HELL! I WAS SUPPOSE TO MEET MCGONNAGAL!" Harry grabed his bag from the sofa and darted out of the room, Spaz following at a much slower pace.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

About twenty miutes later, as Ron and Hermione were exiting the library themselves, they saw Harry walking down the corridor towards them wearing a frown.

Ron smirked. "Detention already Harry?"

"Shut-up Ron!"

A/N: You'll never believe it, but I'm on the same cup of cold coffee. -shudders-. Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter was a bt of a downer, but the info had to be said. Review. Hate it? Love it? Wish I would just do story telling a favor and drop dead? TELL ME! No offence but it doesn't do me much good to get about a half dozen reviews saying 'Good fic.' And if you have ideas, give me a shout! R-E-V-I-E-W!


	6. Of The FAI

A/N: What's great is that I've rearranged my desk so I can type and use my mouse and read the screen while I have my feet up on it. n-n!

Disclaimer: Harry is not mine. He is Ginny's ... and Rowling's. But not mine. xpoutx

**Chapter 6: Of the F.A.I.**

Dinner that night was a somewhat quiet affair. Harry was ashamed for his temper at breakfast, the Marauders didn't really know what to say to him after what they learnt that morning and Ron and Hermione couldn't think of what to say to break the tension. After a while Harry had had enough.

Harry looked up at Hermione, who was sitting beside him. "Alright." He said rather sternly to her as she stopped eating and looked at him with a 'oh my gosh! Mom just caught me stealing out of the cookie jar!' kind of look. "How much did you tell them?"

"Er ... nothing incredibly important." She said calmly and carefully. "Just that you had a reputation of being called a liar and you really hated it when people called you crazy. We also told them about Cedric, your parents, er-snuffles and well ... you know ... _Him._"

"You didn't mention any names did you?" He asked, relaxing a bit and going back to his dinner.

"No names of consequence." She replied in a more casual tone. Inside she was breathing a sigh of relief. Harry was so touchy these days, it was really easy to make him loose it.

"Guys," He looked around, addressing them all. "If I ever get like that, all snappy like, just - I dunno - punch me or something Okay?"

After that, everyone started to loosen up again. They were all tucking in to pudding when Spaz came up with a fantastic idea. "Hey guys!" Everyone stopped and looked at her. She sounded excited. For someone like Spaz, whatever it was was sure to be entertaining. "Lily and I were planning on doing something fun tonight. Why don't we all get together and play Truth or Dare!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Cried James in nothing less than pure horror. "Last time I played that with you, you dared me to turn poor Evans green, hair and all!"

When Lily heard this she turned to Spaz in undisguised outrage. "That was you!"

"See? I told you it wasn't my fault Evans!" Said James who had got on the wrong end of Lily's wand after this particular incident.

"Yes, well ... quiet you!" She snapped at him and went back to staring incredulously at her best friend, who continued to eat as if no one had said anything and she was terribly bored.

"Well," She said after she had chewed and swallowed a piece of her apple pie. "I was trying to think of something to make him do that would _really_ see how far he would go for a dare. It just came to me. Everyone knows how much he loves your hair so it seemed to suit. I still can't believe he actually did it." That said she went back to eating in her infuriatingly calm fashion.

"There isn't a snowball's chance in hell that I'm playing Truth or Dare with you psychos! Who knows what you'd get up to?" she practically cried in frustration. She turned to James and added in an exasperated tone, "If you supposedly_ love _my hair so much, why didn't you just refuse to do it?"

"That's easy for you to say Lily." Came Spaz's voice from beside her. Spaz looked up at Sirius who was sitting in front of her and gave him a wink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Lily indignantly.

"You see Evans, "Added Sirius who had caught on to what Spaz was trying. "It's not like your a terribly outgoing person. I mean, if we dared you to do something along those lines you probably wouldn't think twice before chickening out."

"Are you calling me a coward?" She said, this time getting rather offended.

"Well," Remus spoke up in a 'sad but true' voice from James' other side. He had also cottoned on to what Spaz was attempting. "You kinda are. aren't you? I mean, come on. Your _Evans_."

Lily sat with her mouth hanging open in shock. She looked up a James in front of her. James was chewing very thoroughly and staring intently at a very interesting spot on his plate.

"FINE!" Said Lily with that bright spark in her eyes that James adored. She got up and swung her bag over her shoulder. "We meet tonight in your dormitory at nine-thirty. Be there. All of you."

She then walked out of the hall, her head held high and that spark still in her eyes.

James sat there staring after her with a (How can I describe it?) a stupid grin on his face. "And you people wonder why I love her!"

"Jamsie?" Said Spaz, snapping him out of his daze. (She was the only one who could call him 'Jamsie'. Sirius called him that once and things got ... er ... ugly. -shudder-)

"Hmmm?" He turned his head towards her but was still staring at the entrance where Lily just left.

Spaz rolled her eyes at her hopeless cousin. She spoke next in the tone of a Kindergarten teacher. "You should get to class. Lily-flower wouldn't want you to be late you know."

"Yah, I shouldn't be late." He got up (still in a daze, THIS IS WHAT LILY DID TO HIM!) and headed out the doors.

"Spaz." Said Sirius in confusion. "You do know that it's seven PM? And _Sunday_?"

"Of course I do." She replied. "But He doesn't. Look at him! He's twitterpated! Completely Twitterpated!" (A/N: For those who haven't seen Bambi, Twitterpated Love struck.)

Spaz got a strange look in her eyes and looked around. After deciding that no one seemed to be taking any notice to them, she beckoned Harry, Ron and Hermione to come closer. She leaned her head in so everyone could hear her and the rest followed suit. She then spoke quietly to them. "Actually, that's kinda' what I wanted to talk to you guys about. I think this whole 'James chasing after Lily' thing has gone on quite long enough because I know for a fact that our little flower is more than a little twitterpated herself."

"Oh no!" Said Peter in distress. "She likes someone? Now James will _never_ get her to like him!"

They all turned to look at an obviously distraught Peter. Can you look exasperated and pitying at the same time?

"... Anyway, how do you know this Spaz? Did she tell you?" Asked a very interested Remus.

"Lets just say that dear Lily has been talking in her sleep." She said smirking. It was perfectly true too. Spaz awoke one morning earlier that year to hear Lily muttering in her sleep. After further listening she heard Lily confirming to herself, several times over that she wasn't in love with James, she then proceeded to mumble something about great eyes. Spaz had awoken several times since so similar occurrences.

"So, what are you thinking?" Said Sirius.

"I am god damned bound and determined that Lily and James get together before grad." She said pounding the table to get the point across. "I need your guys' help. If we put our heads together this should be a piece of cake! Are you with me?"

Sirius looked at the other Marauders and grinned. "Sounds like fun. We're in."

"What about you three? Do you want to help?" She quirked her eyebrow at the Trio.

Harry turned to his best friends to see them smiling. He smiled too and answered for them. "Wouldn't miss it. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, at this point (due to my ingenious idea) Lily will do _anything_ that we dare her to do to prove she's not a coward. We can very much use that to our advantage. The feelings are there we just need to make Lily realize them.

After about twenty minutes of intense discussion and schem- I mean planning, everyone got up and headed back to the common room. Just before they reached the portrait however, Sirius calmly called their attention.

"NO! WAIT, WAIT! STOP!" He yelled while jumping in front of them and waving his arms to stop them. "We need a name!"

"What the hell are you yammering about Padfoot?" Sighed Remus.

"Our little fellowship here. It should have a name, don't ya think?"

"It would make us feel more like we had a purpose." Said Spaz.

"How about, 'Association of Getting James to Go Out With Lily Even Though She Said She Hated Him But We Don't Believe Her Because Spaz Heard Her Talking In Her Sleep And She Really Does Like James' or 'A.G.J.G.O.W.L.E.T.S.S.S.H.H.B.W.D.B.H.B.S.H.H.T.I.H.S.A.S.A.S.R.D.L.J.?"

**Thoughts;**

Spaz: " ...?"

Sirius: "...?"

Remus: " ... Wormtail ... just ... aug! Stop talking ..."

Harry: -glare- _The **Rat** is speaking again. Must go break something!_

Hermione: " ...?"

Ron: _A PENNY! _(He then bent over to retrieve said penny.)

**End**

"Er ... Okay, how 'bout ... Fellowship of Achieving the Impossible or F.A.I.?" Suggested Harry.

"Yah, that'll do." Said Sirius as Peter was left in confusion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At nine twenty-eight that evening, Lily put down her book (Vanity Fair) and headed to the seventh year boy's dormitory.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so, I like this chapter. I like the next one even more though! YAY! REVIEW! **


	7. Of Daring To Dare

**Sooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait! I had to start all my chapters from scratch! Well, I already wrote this chapter but I decided I didn't like it. Then, I re -wrote it and it was probably the best chapter I've ever written in my life and … then … my er-computer crashed …and it was all lost and I had to write it _again!_ So, for the third &$# time, here it goes!**

**Of Daring To Dare**

Lily Evans proceeded up to the seventh year boy's dormitory in something remarkably like anxiety. What had she gotten herself into? The Marauders, The Spaz and three mystery kids all in one room for a game of truth or dare? Nothing good could come of this …

Lily entered and studied the scene; Every one was sitting on the floor or lounging on a bed, James was lying on his back throwing a ball and caching it in an irritated sort of way, Remus was playing Wizard Chess with Ron and she noticed that Harry, Sirius and Spaz were smirking and looking at James.

"So Prongs," Piped up Spaz. "How was class?"

"You weren't late for Lily-flow- OWW!" Sirius picked up the offending ball and threw it back at James who looked very annoyed indeed.

_There he is Lily!_

_**Oh shut up you! Lets just get this night over in one piece and without humiliating ourself!**_

Lily drew herself up and walked gracefully into the-

WOOSH, THUMP, CRASH.

"Bloody hell! You all right Lily?" Lily heard James say as his face came into her line of vision.

"Peachy." Lily grumbled as she got up from her position on the floor and turned to glare at the heap of clothes that had been her down fall. (No pun intended.) So much for not humiliating herself.

"Well," Said Remus sitting down on the floor. "Now that everyone's present lets get this game started."

"All right!" Cried Spaz assuming an authoritative voice. She waved her wand in a large circle and all the beds lined up against the wall to clear the floor. "Everyone sit in a large circle."

Everyone did as they were told and sat around the room. Some how -She didn't really notice- Lily ended up sitting right next to James. How did that happen when she deliberately sat at least three people away? She remembered several of the others randomly getting up and switching places and being shunted to the side to make room for people to sit beside those they wanted to. She thought this was a bit suspicious but ended up deciding she was being paranoid.

"Now, you all know the rules of Truth or Dare?" Began Spaz. "The person Truth or Dared gets to truth or Dare any other person after their turn. If you find you can't complete the dare, you will be forced to do Truth, and visa-versa. Everyone must have a turn before anyone has a second one. Sirius, did you get it?" She turned to Sirius who had a large (rater alarming) grin on his face.

Sirius got up from his place on the floor, went to his bed side table and went rummaging through the drawers. After a few seconds he pulled something out ("There's the little bugger!") and handed it to Spaz before sitting back down across from her.

"This is Veretaserum. A few drops of this and we'll be sure your telling the truth." Spaz announce with a wicked smile. She stared pointedly at everyone for a few more minutes. "So," she said. Instantly transforming once more into her usual bubbly self. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." Said Harry, speaking for the first time. "Hmmm, I think I'll choose … Sirius! Truth or Dare?"

"Ah! A challenge! I choose Dare! Like a true Marauder should!" Sirius cried out in enthusiasm.

"Hmmm, dare … dare … "Harry sat thinking for about a minute before breaking out in a grin even more alarming than Sirius' earlier. "I dare you, Sirius Black, to kiss Lily!"

"OH!" Cried Remus in a 'He got you bad!' kind of shout.

Sirius was looking at Harry like he had gone completely mad. His face was slack with shock as he tried to digest this task. No one had ever dared to dare someone to kiss Lily in front of James. He, Sirius, kiss James, his best mate's, one true love? That, my friends, is called _suicide_. Lily was looking terrified.

_**Excellent!**_

_EXCELLENT? ARE YOU MAD?_

_**Don't you see? Kissing Sirius will make it look like we have no feelings what-so-ever for James!**_

… _but … we do._

_**That's not the point! You must kiss Black!**_

_I hate you._

While Lily was thinking this, Sirius was looking apprehensively at James. James looked steadily back until he shrugged his shoulders non-chalantly.

"Well?" Spoke Peter. "Are you gunna do it?"

Sirius looked over to Lily. She gave him a nod that reminded him of someone who was going to jump off a very high diving board into very cold water.

Resigned to the worst, Sirius made his decision. "A marauder never backs out of a dare. What are the terms?"

Harry looked startled for a moment before answering. "Full on the lips. Five seconds and _I _will count. That's it, we need to be at least a little considerate to Lily here."

"Okay, you ready Evans?" Said Sirius coming over to kneel next to Lily. Lily was nervous. She didn't want to kiss Sirius. But she also wanted to show everyone there that she was no coward and she could do just as much as anyone else.

"Ready."

"1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5! Okay."

And it was over. Sirius sat back and gave her a questioning look.

"Sensational." Lily said very dryly and a few laughed. "Honestly," She continued. "Not as great as all the girls make it to be."

Sirius put on an exaggerated look of being wounded but got up and smiled. As he sat again in his vacated spot Remus spoke to him. "Your turn mate."

"Okay, I dare … the poofy headed damsel! Name your game!" Cried Sirius, pointing dramatically at Hermione.

"Oh shut up Black. Fine, I choose dare." Said Hermione shooting a glare at Sirius.

"Mwaha! Excellent!"

The game steadily got more extreme. By the time eleven o'clock rolled around, Harry had been forced to swallow a live slug (He really needed to get that slug belching jinx off Ron.), slip a anonymous love letter under Professor McGonnagal's door, and masquerade as a Blast-Ended Screwt. Everyone was finally starting to get tired when it happened. Harry looked up at Spaz just in time to see her to give the signal to Ron, which he probably wouldn't have missed anyway because it happened to be her standing up and doing the chicken dance and sitting back down looking like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. (which, Harry supposed, wasn't hard considering nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary to her.); Ron, in turn, grinned evilly.

"My turn," said Ron briskly. "Lily, Truth or Dare?"

Lily closed her eyes and braced herself. "Dare?" She said; speaking in little more than a whisper.

_NOOOOOOOOO! What have you done? I can't believe we just did that! Who knows what horrible things these people will make us do! _

_**We must! Our pride depends on it!**_

_I can't believe you put us in Griffindor! I wanted to be in Hufflepuff! _

"I dare you to kiss James."

_Oh! Well that's not so bad, is it?_

_**Holy crap! NO! I change our mind! Chicken out! It's not worth it!**_

_I can't believe your making such a fuss over something so medial._

_**MEDIAL?**_

_YES! MEDIAL! NOW GO AWAY!_

Lily snapped out of her thought and only took a moment to wonder how nobody seemed to notice her constantly spacing out. She screwed up her courage. For one brief ,shining, moment Lily threw all caution, planning, and reasoning to the wind.

"Fine."

One wouldn't really believe that one single word could have such an impact. First came the instant silence, then came shocked faces that looked that the would never show any other emotion again and then the triumphant faces gazing at her.

"Oh … er-okay, terms then." Said Ron after he had recovered from the initial shock. "One: It must be full on the lips. Two: Tongue is optional. Three: -" But poor Ron never got to finish his terms because Lily had rolled her eyes impatiently and (her conscience screaming in protest all the while.) damned if she didn't turn her head and French James right then and there!

James' brain went into overload.

_OH MY GOD!_

**_Eh … eh … eh … GAH!_**

_OKAY! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! Life force?_

_**Check.**_

_Conciusness?_

_**Check.**_

_Sanity?_

**_Check. Wow, so … we're not dead, dreaming, or completely off our rocker? … OH MY BLOODY GOD!_**

_Get a hold of yourself man! Now, calm down and listen to me. I don't want us to pass out or anything, but James, Lily Evans is French Kissing you._

**_WHAT DO I DO? OH YEAH! BREATH! WAIT! NO! DON'T BRETH! I MEAN, BREATH! I MEAN, BREATH THROUGH YOUR NOSE! … NOOOO! DON'T! DON'T BREATH THROUGH YOUR NOSE! OKAY! Breath … slowly … through … your nose._**

_Dude, it's been like, thirteen seconds! KISS HER BACK!_

_OO!_

James' brain, however, was nothing compared to Lily's.

_Why isn't he kissing back? WHY ISN'T HE KISSING BACK? Oh no! what have I done! He must think I'm such a fool! I can't believe I did this! I shouldn't have come! OH NO! maybe he doesn't like me anymore! Maybe this was too bold! Eeeek!_

**_Yes, you are a fool for kissing Potter! _**

_Well you know what! I don't care! I've wanted to kiss James for weeks and if he thinks it's just for a dare than so be it! But damn if I won't enjoy It while it lasts!_

With that thought Lily kissed with renewed intensity and was swarmed with relief when she finally felt James kissing (_French_ kissing) her back.

**Huff, I'm glad that's over with. The game might continue to go on in the next chapter but I'll think about it. I haven't got anymore written so I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little tiny itsy bit for the next one but not nearly as long as you had to for this one!**


	8. Of Masters And Rabbits

**Sorry again about the wait, I'm actually doing homework for once and it's slowing me down. I hope you like this chapter, I do. If you do, tell me. If you don't, tell me that too! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Of Masters And Rabbits**

"BAH! I wish she would just _look_ at me!" James burst out one Wednesday at lunch. The other Marauders gave him sympathetic nods of agreement.

It was three days after the 'Truth or Dare incident' as Sirius had dubbed it, and Lily hadn't spoken one word to James or anyone except Spaz since she had left the Boys' dormitory.

"I thought we were making progress! I thought I was doing well! And then-POW," James slammed his silverware down on the table,"it all comes undone, just like that!" James put his head down in his hands.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter exchanged worried glances. Sure, it was perfectly normal for James to be annoyed with the 'Lily situation' as James had never even been _close_ to first name basis with Lily. But this, this was different. This time James had actually been on speaking terms with her, she had called him by his first name and he hers without being beaten to a pulp. This time James actually had something to lose, not only that but he lost it. And the Marauders had to admit, it looked like it was hitting him pretty hard.

"Oh no." All eyes turned to Remus. His eyes had gone wide in horror and he was staring ahead in a trancy way.

"What is it." Said James slowly, not liking the look of this.

The werewolf closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat. "The trip." He whispered.

"The trip?" Asked Sirius, "what trip?"

"The trip …" Remus put darkly. "That our Muggle Studies class is going on this week, to Smeltings."

"Oh, _… that _trip." Said Sirius sadly.

"Wait." Said James, becoming increasingly distressed. "Muggle Studies?"

"Yep." Remus replied.

"The Muggle Studies class we have with Lily Evans?"

"Mmm hmm." Answered Sirius.

"The same Muggle Studies class we took just because I wanted to impress Lily with my awesome Muggle stuff knowing skills?"

"The very same."

There was a short pause.

"Oh."

**Stop! Pause! Rewind! This may take some explaining … **

**You see, as we all know (or should) Lily Evans is, in fact, Muggle born. Back in our heroes fifth year, Lily was taking a stroll when Professor Zenidra called a startled Lily into her office. Zenidra was the school's Muggle Studies teacher. She explained that this year's Muggle Studies class was particularly stupid and would Lily like to gain some extra credit by acting as peer tutor for the class seeing as she had experience with Muggles. Lily being Lily, agreed with enthusiasm. **

**As luck would have it, Lily's stalker happened to-er overhear this conversation and convinced the guys that it would be a 'perfect opportunity to win Lily over!' James entered the class as Lily's stalker and Sirius, naturally, took the class with James. Remus, the excellent friend that he was, knew that neither had any chance in this class when specific girls were around, so he took the class so the others wouldn't fail dismally. Peter was much too stupid to get into Muggle Studies so he took Divination. **

**Hang on, I'm almost done … **

**So, three weeks ago, Professor Zenidra decided that the 'particularly stupid' class had come a long way (with Lily's help of course). The overall marks of the class had improved dramatically and by the end of term everyone would be able to walk down a Muggle street and almost look some-what like a Muggle! So, as some kind of bizarre assignment, Professor Zenidra arranged for her seventh year class to go and mingle with another seventh year class from a prestigious Muggle school called Smeltings. The students would arrive at the residential school very early on Friday morning, attend different classes in different groups and leave on Sunday afternoon. The point of this 'assignment' was to mingle with real live Muggles and observe carefully without being discovered. If anyone revealed anything about what they were or about the magical community, then they failed the assignment. It was a huge assignment too, 200 marks! **

**Okay, where were we? Oh yeah … **

Sirius looked at his friends incredulously. "So, basically," He started. "we have to spend _three days_ in close contact with an obviously miffed Lily Evans. She's our peer tutor she's like, a second teacher! We'll be at her mercy! Not to mention we have to spend three days surrounded by _hundreds _of _Muggles_ … This is gunna suck … real bad." He finished with a sigh.

Sirius looked back at James who had a odd look on his face. Sirius groaned, he knew that look.

"Guys, I know things have kinda' taken a turn, but I can't give up on her, not after all this time."

Peter spoke. "We know Prongs, we wouldn't expect anything different."

The other two Marauders nodded in agreement. James didn't give up on anything, least of all Lily.

"Okay, Lets talk tactics." James started briskly. "We need to come up with something new because this is a delicate situation-"

"It wasn't before!?"

"Quiet Padfoot, I don't think anything we've tried yet is going to work this time-"

"Nothing worked any other time either!" Sirius cut in exasperatedly.

James ignored his friend. "So I think-"

"Prongs."

"If we lour her into a-"

"Prongs!"

"Then she'll have too-"

"_Prongs_!"

"And that way I can-"

"PRONGS!"

"_What Moony?_" James finally gave his attention to his friend.

"_Maybe … _you should just … _let_ things happen. Be yourself, let her come to you for once. She isn't going to talk to you or anything if she thinks your going to go chasing after her any minute!"

James just looked at him doubtfully for a minute. He was just opening his mouth to object when Remus cut him off.

"James just listen for a minute," Remus said. James paid close attention, real names meant this was no joke. "We all know Lily. And one thing we know about her is that she is very independent." Remus paused long enough to lean forward into the table, making sure James was paying close attention. Sirius and Peter leaned in to listen too. "Lily isn't going to do something if someone tries to _make_ her do it. Let me draw an analogy for you … say your on the Quidditch pitch." Remus thought up, trying to use words James would understand. " Now, you have a basket of carrots okay?"

"Why do I need a basket of carrots?"

"Just shut-up and listen." Remus continued. "Okay, so theirs this really pretty rabbit on the pitch and you want to catch it. So you pick up you basket of carrots and start bolting after her with it. What's the rabbit going to do?"

"Is it a smart rabbit?" Sirius inquired.

"Yes, a very smart rabbit."

"What color?" Asked Peter.

Remus looked confused for a second. "Er … white."

"Okay, does it have floppy ears or-"

"That doesn't matter!" Cried poor Remus in frustration. "James! What would the rabbit do?!"

"It would probably run away." He said after a second.

"Exactly! Have you ever considered that maybe Lily is running from you just because your chasing her?"

James sat back in his chair and considered. It was certainly possible. Actually, it's exactly the thing that Lily would do. Wait a sec …

"What were the carrots for?"

"Because Prongs, no matter how many delicious carrots you have, the rabbit is going to run from you. So any attempts you make at making yourself look good to her aren't going to work because your chasing her!"

"So, your saying I should just leave her alone and let her come to me?"

"YES!"

Sirius looked impressed. " We should have tried this years ago."

"Yeah, save us a tone of energy." Agreed Peter.

"Prongs listen to me." Everyone leaned in again to listen to the master. "Leaving her alone won't work on it's own. You need to act _normal._"

"Normal?"

"Yes, just be yourself. Stop trying to trick her into liking you … besides, you always fail so you might as well save all of us the hassle." Finished with the day's lecture, Remus sat back in his chair and stretched his back.

_Be myself?_

**_That's what he said … _**

_Should we go with it?_

**_Well, we've tried _everything_ else …_**

_Tell me about it._

**_And this _is_ moony we're talking about, he's never lead us astray before._**

_That's true. You know what?_

**_(sigh) I'm part of your brain, of course I know, your going to say that what Moony says makes sense because the farthest you have ever got in getting Lilyflower, is in those days last week when you were acting more like yourself than you ever have before. _**

_Exactly. And I remember in our dorm, back in Chapter two, I decided to actually tell her the truth and-she-_giggled!

**_Yeah, and not sarcastically!_**

_Yeah, I think Moony's right ('cause yah know, he's _never_ right or anything). Besides, what have we got to lose?_

_**The love of our life?**_

_Trifles._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Sorry about the long wait. I've had the Muggle Studies trip idea for ages and I couldn't find a good way to introduce it. Was this chapter too dull? I hope not, I'll put in a nice long chapter next week about Harry, Lily and Spaz. And trust me, this Muggle Studies trip will be fun … he he he … Big V, that's rich!**

**See yah next week!**


	9. Of Nightmares And Ice Cream

**Chapter 9: Of Nightmares And Ice Cream**

Lily Evans' eyes slowly fluttered open.

She was not entirely sure what had waked her as she looked around, which, however, turned out to be completely pointless seeing as the curtains of her four poster were drawn about her. A small, yet not all together unpleasant feeling of uneasiness made her sit up and part her curtains ever so slightly to survey her dorm.

All was perfectly still. A small beam of moonlight drifted lazily through her window to cast a small amount of light. She could make out all the other four poster beds and she could faintly hear the soft breathing of the other girls in the room, all of them sound asleep. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her curtains apart a few more inches and glanced at the clock on her bed side table.

12:11 am.

When she turned her head away from her clock again was when she first saw him. James Potter stood beside her in all his considerable sexiness, just staring down at her. She didn't know how he got to her bed side so fast nor so quietly. She looked at him blankly for a minute, taking in his black pajama pants and his lean and muscular torso. But as abrupt and unusual as his appearance was, Lily found that she was not the slightest bit surprised or distressed at his appearance.

She was completely unconscious of doing so, but she must have moved over in her bed because next thing she knew James was pulling back the covers and lying down in bed next to her, completely at home. A part of Lily knew she should be feeling some kind of negative emotion towards this act, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to feel it.

He was moving again. Lily looked up and discovered that James had moved from his position at her side to leaning over her, propped up on his elbows on either side of her. He stayed like that, looking down on her in that sexy way of his as he placed his warm, strong hands on the top of her neck, just behind her ears. She closed her eyes as she breathed in his heavenly sent and opened them just in time to meet him in a kiss.

To Lily's own very great surprise, she did nothing to object.

This kiss was even better than the kiss from the other night, and that was a damn good kiss. This kiss was gentle and relaxed and made her whole body shiver. He gently moved his right hand to brush her hair back and tilted her head onto his other hand. He then leaned down and trailed feather light kisses down along her jaw … then down her neck. Lily closed her eyes, lost in this wonderful feeling he was giving her. He had now moved his arms to wrap around her waist and his kisses where becoming deeper …

Lily's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright in bed, panting.

"Bloody hell!" She cried out.

Lily looked around hastily. She was completely alone in the middle of her bed with her curtains drawn close about her. The pretty red head leaned forward and ripped her hangings apart and stared around.

The room was dead still, punctured only by the soft breathing of the sleeping girls of the dormitory. Soft moonlight spilled through her window to illuminate her clock.

12: 11 am.

Lily sat back in defeat, closing her curtains again. The teenage beauty covered her face with her hands and fell back on her pillows with a soft plop, letting out a groan as she did.

"Oh no, _not again_."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Lily? Lily talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Spaz."

"Fine. At least tell me what your blood pressure did to offend you." Spaz replied smiling.

"What?" Lily looked over at Spaz with a vacant expression.

Spaz's smile turned to a grin. "It's just that you've been buttering your toast for the past thirteen minutes and I seriously fear for your health if you actually eat it."

Lily looked down at her defenseless piece of toast to realize she had put at least an inch of butter on it. She smiled nervously at her best friend and grabbed a piece of fruit instead.

"So I take it your not going to tell me what's wrong?" Said Spaz a bit more seriously.

"I just didn't sleep well that's all. … Nightmares." She muttered the last part mostly to herself.

The two girls continued to eat in silence. It was when they were almost finished their breakfast when Spaz spoke again.

"So, you talked to James lately?"

"No, I have not spoken to Potter," she spat. "Why would I?"

Slightly taken aback at her friends abrupt change of tone, Spaz proceeded with caution. "Well, it's just that it seemed you were getting along pretty okay for a while there. I thought maybe you had lightened up on him a bit."

"Yes, we were getting along a bit but then I snapped out of my _delirium_ and remembered just how awful, pig headed, sickening and-and-and _rude_ he really was!" Lily exploded, her voice rising slightly with everything her most hated person was. By the time she was finished she was red in the face and fuming.

"Bloody hell Lily! Who spit in your tea this morning, eh?" The purple hared girl was frowning, totally confused at her friends renewed hatred for her only cousin. "What did he do this time that has you so tied up in knots?"

"He doesn't have to do something!" She cried out indignantly. "He's done enough already to keep me angry at him till I'm in my fifties! If there was a list of everything he's ever done that's pissed me off, it would probably be long enough to wrap around the Earth a half a dozen times! He's _so_ big headed and he has absolutely no respect for anyone but himself! He always thinks he's so clever and perfect! Just because he can fly around on some stick and throw a ball! Oh, congratulations Potter! You can do a whole two things at once!"

"And yet you love him." Spaz said coldly.

Lily's head whipped around to glare at her friend with such a glare that any other person would have dove under the table and cowered till the hall was empty before going to bed and crying for a good day or two. But not Spaz, she knew she was right and she met Lily's glare with defiance.

When Lily next spoke it was in a dangerously low voice. "I hate him."

"You don't." Answered Spaz unflinchingly. "If you hated him you wouldn't have put up with him all last week. If you hated him you wouldn't dream about him every night. If you hated him you wouldn't have kissed him!"

Lily continued to glare at her friend fiercely and was met with a glare equally as cold.

Spaz smirked coldly at her. "And I know I'm right Lily, so don't bother to deny it. You wake up yelling, or you mutter about him in your sleep. It was only occasionally before but ever since last week it's been happening every single night. And there getting worse, aren't they?"

"Shut up Spaz." She spoke in a life threatening whisper.

But Spaz pushed on. "No. You haven't handed in an assignment all week, nor have you answered a single one of the teacher's questions in class and what's this I hear about detention? For being late?"

"_Shut up … Spaz._"

"What possibly could have happened over one weekend to cause such an abrupt cha-?"

Spaz was cut off as something hard slammed into the side of her face. The girl staggered as she saw black for a split second. She looked up in complete shock at the now livid girl, touching her bright red cheek gingerly. Lily was standing, her whole body rigid as a board and glowering at her, teary eyed and shaking in fury.

"You-know-_nothing!_" She choked out. "You hear me? _NOTHING!_" She screamed the last part. The head girl was crying silently now, looking around at all the students staring at her, she scooped up her bag and left the hall as quickly as she could without actually running. All Spaz could do was look after her in complete and total bewilderment.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Twenty minutes later, Spaz filed into her Wednesday morning potions class right behind Sirius, James, Remus, Carrot Head, Hermione, and Clone James and sat down at her regular desk at the front of the room.

No more than three minutes later, the massive form of the potions professor waddled to the front of the class. He decided to start the lesson with a lecture on the Drought Of The Living Dead.

"So, who knows the key ingredient to this potion?" He flopped around to face Lily's usual seat beside Spaz. He sincerely looked disappointed to find it empty.

"No Miss. Evans today?" He questioned Spaz with a hint of concern. Spaz noticed James lift his head off his crossed arms, interested.

"I'm afraid not Professor, Lily isn't feeling well." Spaz half lied.

"Oh, well please tell her I hope she gets better soon." And he proceeded on with the lesson slightly less enthusiastically.

Not caring much about the lesson, Spaz let her thoughts wonder back to the episode at breakfast.

_Well, this is weird!_

_**Your telling me**._

_I wonder why she blew up like that at breakfast._

_**I don't know. It obviously upset her enough to skip class. Who would have thought that liking a guy would be so horrible?**_

_Search me. It's like she's looking for any possible excuse to hate him._

_**Yeah, but if you think about it, Lily is a very independent person. Maybe she just hates the idea of needing someone. So, since she wants to be with James …**_

_And being with him would mean she would have to depend on him … _

_**And she hates the dependence …**_

_She automatically hates James!_

_**Eureka!**_

_But why does she hate depending on someone?_

_**Well isn't it obvious?**_

_Er … is it?_

_**I sigh at you. The three people that Lily depended on most in her life are gone. That hurt Lily a great deal. So I think, in order to avoid more of that pain, she avoids dependence. Get it?**_

_Oooooooh, I see._

_**No you don't.**_

_Fine, but I will!_

_**Whatever. So how will we help our Lily with this problem.**_

_That's a good question._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was lunch now and Lily still hadn't showed up for any of her classes. Seeing as the whole group that this story centers around are in almost all the same classes, Lily's absence hardly went unnoticed.

"I wonder where Lily is?" Asked James as they all (Harry, Ron and Hermione included) sat down for lunch.

"James, you have said those exact words at least two hundred times since Potions-"

"Two hundred and twenty-seven to precise." Sirius interrupted Remus.

"Exactly, why don't we just ask Spaz?"

"I'll do it." Sirius piped up in enthusiasm that was a little surprising. He saw their looks and added in a would be casual voice, "you know, cuz of Lily and all I haven't talked to her since Sunday." And Sirius hurried off.

"Wait a sec … is he _strutting_?" Asked Peter in amazement.

"You know Wormtail, I think he is. That's weird, that's his 'I'm making my move on a girl so get the hell out of my way' strut."

Remus leaned back in his chair to get a good look at Sirius and put in his two cents. "No, that's not his 'I'm making my move on a girl so get the hell out of my way' strut. It looks different. It's not so big headed. Mmm, I don't think he's strutting …"

James considered for a moment. "I don't know … I think it merits future observation."

"Now that I'll agree with."

Sirius made his way down the Griffindor table looking for Spaz. He ran his eyes along all the heads he passed trying to pin point the familiar purple.

Blonde.

Blonde.

Brunette.

Blond.

Brunette.

Blonde.

Blonde.

Aha! Purple!

"Hey Spaz." Sirius greeted squeezing onto the bench next to the girl.

"Oh, hi Sirius." He barely heard her mutter.

"Wow, was that a luke warm greeting or what." Sirius responded somewhat concerned.

"Sorry," She responded, a little louder this time. "I'm just feeling a little out of it, that's all …"

"Yeah? What's- Bloody Hell! What in Gods name happened to your cheek?" Sirius leaned forward and grasped the girl's chin and forced her to look at him. There was an angry red mark on Spaz's right cheek and when Sirius touched it with his thumb, Spaz flinched away.

"It's nothing."

He was really concerned now. "What's up?"

His friend sighed and put down her fork. "I got a little touchy with Lily this morning and I think I said some things that I shouldn't have. It was all true … but I might have been better if I held my tongue … "

"Is that why she wasn't at class today?" Sirius said frowning.

"I don't know what else it might have been. I think I upset her pretty bad. I doubt that she'll even talk to me."

Sirius had never seen the crazy Spaz so serious nor so … put out. The fact that Spaz was so upset bothered him more than he'd ever care to admit. He had to do something to cheer her up.

Sirius stood up so abruptly, Spaz started. "Sirius, what are you-"

"Come on."

"What?"

"Come on, I know something that'll cheer you up." He was looking at her expectantly.

"Sirius, I shouldn't, I-" She started objecting but Sirius caught hold of her hand and started tugging impatiently.

"No really, it'll be great, I promise."

Spaz finally gave in to Sirius' tugging on her hand and followed him out of the great hall, then down a corridor … another corridor … down a flight of stairs and down another corridor.

"Sirius! Where are we going?" Spaz said, enjoying just a little bit the suspense that her friend was putting her through.

"You'll see. Just trust me."

They kept going until Spaz had turned so many corners and gone down so many corridors that she no longer knew where she was.

After about three more minutes of walking. Sirius stopped. Spaz looked around only to realize she had no clue what-so-ever where she was. She was at the end of a long corridor with walls holding portraits of various foods. A question was on the tip of her tongue when she turned to see Sirius tickling a pear on a large portrait at the very end of the hall.

Her jaw dropped as the portrait swung open to reveal a portrait hole.

The bewildered girl looked at Sirius.

"Don't look so shocked. I am a Marauder, after all." He grinned. Spaz crawled through the hole followed by Sirius and arrived in the Hogwarts kitchen.

"All right Sirius, so we're in the kitchens." Spaz said a little apprehensively. "Now what?"

Sirius smiled at Spaz. In no time at all Sirius had called out and they were suddenly surrounded by a huddle of beaming House Elves.

"Hello again sir." Squeaked the nearest elf.

"Hello, Muffy." Sirius replied briskly. "If you could just-"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no." A very large, rather burley house elf made his way through the crowd and stood glaring at Sirius. "One of the professors cames to us she did, and saids that we's not alloweds to do whats you says anymores."

Sirius was looking a little uncomfortable. "Er- yes, well I suppose that is understandable. What with … past records … and all …" Sirius grinned but the large House Elf didn't look very convinced. "Bogo, look, I'm not going to do anything bad to the Slitherins. I just thought some good ice cream would cheer up my friend."

After some negotiating and promises from Sirius, Spaz found herself sitting contentedly at a small side table, tucking in to a large bowl of her favorite ice cream, Bubble Gum Burst.

Spaz shot a furtive glance at Sirius across from her. And it hit her like a sack of bricks. She was looking at Sirius Black in a whole new light. She always saw Sirius as a clever pranker. Sure he cared about his friends and school and everything but he had always struck her as a very laid back, care free guy. She looked at him and realized that what she had always thought was true, but very deep down, above pranker, student, Quidditch player, mischief maker, joker, he was honestly a very good, caring friend … and she had never even seen it.

"Sirius?"

Sirius stopped observing the House Elves and looked at her with his spoon sticking out of his mouth. "Humph?"

"Thanks." Jay threw him a weak but appreciative smile.

Sirius took the spoon out of his mouth and returned the smile.

"Any time."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**He he he, I thought that was kinda cute. I just had to put it in. Did you like it? REVIEW!**


	10. Of Various Feelings

**Disclaimer: He he, I -er, just realized I haven't put up a disclaimer since somewhere near chapter five so, he he he, I DISCLAIME! DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!**

**Chapter 10: Of Various Feelings**

"This sucks."

A rather distraught Lily Evans lay on her back in her bed, staring moodily at the ceiling of her dorm. It was almost noon and she hadn't left her dorm since breakfast. She probably should have been in class, as that was where all her room mates were, but for once in her life, Lily really couldn't be bothered. She would just tell the teachers tomorrow that she had not been feeling well. It was mostly true as well, Lily really did feel like rubbish. She was tired and stressed and she really didn't feel like facing the student body today.

Deciding that everyone deserved a day off once in a while, Lily decided she'd just skip the whole day. She got sluggishly off her bed and went to her trunk to change into something comfy. After selecting a pair of sweat pants a really fluffy long-sleeved shirt she grabbed a box of chocolates from her bed side table and drew her four poster hangings about her. She cast a nice warming spell on her bed to make it cozy and snuggled in, half propped up on her pillows and eating chocolate to her hearts content.

After two really awful, and three delicious chocolates, Lily let her thoughts wander.

Big mistake.

They immediately went back to breakfast and her stomach clenched guiltily.

_We shouldn't have slapped her._

**_Yeah, but she kinda deserved it._**

_No, everything she said was true, We totally shouldn't have slapped her._

_**I still think she kinda deserved it**._

_No she didn't._

… **_Not even a little tiny bit?_**

… _Okay, maybe a little tiny bit. But she really was right you know. _

**_And it all comes back to Potter. Bloody hell, if Potter would just disappear, I swear our life's troubles would be over. _**

_Actually, I'm not sure I would like it if Potter went away._

_**What?**_

_Well,… **I **want to give James a chance. He has matured a lot since we first met him, and you just look at him and it's like you can just tell he cares about you and I really believe he has potential to be a really great guy!_

_**Yes, but **I**, on the other hand, say that we don't need a slimy git like him to come and mess up everything! We have everything under control and life is good right now! Associating with James Potter will only make things worse!**_

_Tell me, if everything is as great as you say, than why are we curled up in bed, feasting on chocolate and hiding from our friends? Friends who, by the way, we just completely blew up at and practically attacked?!_

**_Our friends had it coming? _**

_No, I refuse for us to do this anymore! I'm fed up with this. This whole situation is burning way more energy than it's worth. We're tired, stressed, touchy, and downright sad, and I just want this all to go away right now! I don't even know what we're fighting with anymore! We care about James and I know he cares about us! What's the point of denying it? _

On the outside Lily was tearing up with the weight of all her bottled up emotions.

**_Lily! Your making us completely loose control! Get a grip!_**

_But we need him, we need our friends! Things would be so much better right now if we could just be with him._

**_LILY EVANS, WE DO NOT NEED THAT FAT HEAD! WE DON'T NEED ANYONE! WE ARE PERFECTLY CAPABEL OF GOING THROUGH LIFE PERFECTLY HAPPY, ALL ON OUR OW- Eww, that chocolate is gross!_**

_Is that a cherry?_

**_I think so, that's disgusting. Throw that one out. Where were we? Oh yeah-_**

_Before you get started again, I would just like to remind you of something … WE DO TOO NEED LOVED ONES! So we can't depend on our family anymore. So what? We have great friends and a potentially great boyfriend! OUR PARENTS ARE DEAD AND OUR TWIN SISTER WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH US, BUT-THAT-IS-NOT-JAMES'-FAULT! Now that I think of it, we have a fight like this every time a could-be-boyfriend comes around! At this rate we'll die old and alone, WITH A DOZEN CATS!_

_**I LIKE CATS!**_

_NOT THAT MUCH!_

_**I'M NOT DROPPING THIS!**_

_FINE! LET'S MAKE A COMPROMISE! _

**_WHAT KIND OF COMPROMISE?_**

_ONE THAT WILL MAKE SURE JAMES IS A GOOD THING!_

_**WHY ARE WE YELLING!**_

_I DON'T KNOW! YOU STARTED IT! _

_**WE SHOULD STOP YELLING NOW!**_

_OKAY!_

_**That really does hurt your throat after a while.**_

_And we weren't even yelling out loud._

**_I know! So, what about this compromise?_**

_Oh yeah. Well, we will wait for … a sign!_

**_A sign?_**

_Yeah! _

_**Like a burning bush kinda sign?**_

_Not quite that extravagant, but something like that!_

_**What if a sign never comes?**_

_That's not a very good sign then is it? So we'll take it as a 'no' and move on with the knowledge that we simply weren't ment to be. This is great! So, if we get a good sign, we will finally accept James, knowing that fate wills it. However, if we get a bad sign, than we can ditch James with a clear conscience! _

_**Fine, since I have no choice.**_

_So it's agreed now that **all** of Lily Evans does in fact care about James Potter?_

_**Fine, I guess**._

_Say it._

_**What?**_

_You know. I want you to admit it._

_**I will not!**_

_Come on, you know you want to!_

**_Never! You will hear no such thing from me!_**

_Please? _

_**NO.**_

_Please? _

_**NO.**_

_Please?_

_**NO.**_

_Please?_

_**NO.**_

_Please?_

_**NO.**_

_Please?_

**_FINE! I KINDA, SOMEWHAT, HALFWAY, DON'T COMPLETELY LOATH JAMES POTTER!_**

_CLOSE ENOUGH! _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At dinner time the same evening, Lily made her way down to dinner alone and with a slight headache from all the shouting going on in her head, but overall feeling much better with the result that the shouting voices came up with.

"There's Lily!" James said from his place at the Griffindor table when Lily entered the hall, and he shot from his seat to go to her. The poor boy got about an inch before an exasperated Remus pulled him back onto the bench.

"The rabbit James. Remember the rabbit." Moony hissed in his ear. James cast one more look of longing at Lily before resting his chin directly on the table in sad defeat.

Meanwhile, Lily still felt a small amount of shame at her treatment of her best friend so she decided to sit by herself tonight.

"Hey guys." Spaz sat down hurriedly across from the marauders and between Ron and Harry with Hermione on Ron's other side. "Haven't seen you guys around lately. Wow, I can't wait for this Muggle Studies trip!" The purple headed girl said while heaping her plate full of potatoes and chicken. "I've never been in a Muggle inhabited place before. It's going to be so weird."

"Yeah, It's going to take the whole class to keep Prongs and Padfoot from blowing cover." Remus smirked at his friends.

James looked slightly indignant for a minute but shrugged his shoulders. "It's true."

Dinner proceeded how dinner at Hogwarts usually proceeded. Idle chit chat mixed with a mysterious few boys who continually attempted to get peas stuck in people's hair. It was about half way through this normal dinner that Spaz noticed that her friend had not skipped dinner as she suspected, but was in fact sitting at the end of the table all by her lonesome.

Knowing that the poor girl would probably beat herself up forever, Spaz smiled and excused herself from the table. When she reached the end of the table she wrapped her arms around her friends shoulders in a hug.

"I know I'm not wrong … but I'm sorry for pushing so hard and upsetting you."

A slightly surprised Lily turned to her friend as she sat down. "Thanks Spaz. I know I'm not wrong either but I'm really sorry for slapping you."

"No problem." The other girl smiled. "I went to Madam Pompfrey and I'm right as rain! … But your still not going to tell me what's wrong, are you?"

Lily smiled very happily at her very best friend and spoke honestly. "There isn't anything wrong Spaz, I'm fine."

"If you say so."

Feeling at least a hundred times better than she had that morning, Lily was eager to keep the conversation going.

"What did I miss today?"

"Absolutely nothing." Spaz scoffed. "Slughorn missed out on an opportunity to worship the ground you walk on and James had to actually listen in his classes instead of staring at the back of your head the whole time."

"So _that's _the weird feeling I get during class. With Potter staring holes in the back of my head, I keep getting eerie feelings."

"It might not be," Said Spaz puzzled. "I get weird feeling like that too, maybe it's the classroom or something."

"Or … maybe someone is staring at the back of your head too?" Lily said smiling at the idea of her friend having an admirer.

"Yeah right." Spaz snorted. "Who in their right mind would want to stare at my head other than because of the fact it's purple?"

"No, really. It would be really neat if you had sort of a secret admirer!" Lily pushed her plate back excitedly and turned to face her friend. "Who could it be? Hmmm …" The red head stared around the hall pondering. "He has to be in our class … what class do you feel it strongest in?"

Jay smirked and decided to humor her friend, as if anyone would want to stare at _her_. "I dunno … History of Magic I guess."

"Let's see, we have History of Magic with Hufflepuff … Oh! I know!" Lily faced her friend with a teasing smirk on her face. "Lockheart!"

"Good Lord, Lily don't insult me! That weedy looking guy from Hufflepuff? Awe, I'm gunna have nightmares now."

For the rest of dinner Lily continued to speculate who her friend's mystery admirer could be, interrupted every once in a while by a shudder and a muttered "Lockheart!" from Spaz.

"How about Amos Diggory?"

"That ego maniac?"

"Okay, Maybe …

"Lily, I'm tired of this. Lets go back to the common room-"

"Sirius!" Lily cut off Spaz.

"What about Sirius?" She replied tiredly.

"Sirius is your secret admirer!"

"Okay Lily," Said Spaz as though talking too a scared kitten. "Just follow me and we'll go see the nurse about your head injury now."

But Lily appeared to be completely serious. "No really. Just listen. Both James and Sirius sit right behind us in almost all our classes, Sirius is _in_ almost all our classes and, I dunno … I always thought there might be something going on there."

"What?!" Spaz really couldn't believe this. Sirius? Sirius Black?

"First of all;" She began her defense. "This is all in the assumption that there is anyone at all staring at me, it could just be my imagination. Two; Who says that person is staring at me 'cause they like me, maybe I'm just in their line of sight. And three; Sirius? Are you joking? That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard in my life and I'm The Spaz!" She finished rather irritated.

"Fine! Okay!" Said Lily putting her hands up in surrender. "Simmer down there! It was just an idea."

"Lily, trust me. No one in their right mind would stare at me willingly. Can we go up to the tower now?"

"Yah, let's go. I'm a little tired too. But for the record, I think your wrong."

"Whatever."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Evans."

Lily looked up from her game of cards with Spaz to see none other than James Potter.

"Hello Potter." Lily said in a neutral tone. She had decided that she would act neither cold nor friendly towards James until she got her sign.

Apparently, James saw this as reasonably safe because he went on. "Spaz told the teachers you weren't feeling well, I hope your not sick?"

"I wasn't feeling well, but I'm quite fine now thank you." Lily said in the same tone but this time offering a very small, grateful smile.

"Oh good." James shoved his hands in his pockets and stood there awkwardly while Lily had returned to her game.

"Are you still going on the Muggle Studies trip?" He finally asked.

"What? And stay here while you guys go make fools of yourselves and reveal the wizarding world? Tempting, but no, I'm still coming." Lily was starting to wonder what he was doing here.

"That's great, I'm not sure we would make it without you. Honestly, the whole class still kinda sucks. … Er-I'll see you around Evans."

Lily watched him go with some amusement as he muttered something that sounded a lot like, "Carrots James! Carrots!"

She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she thought, _We give him such a hard time, the poor guy._

As Lily turned her head back to her game she saw Spaz smirking at her.

"What?" She asked indignantly.

"I will never understand you Lily. Have any two's?"

**_There you go! Chapter ten! I hope those of you who told me to update are happy. I really tried to make this chapter funny. I don't think the last couple of chapters were very funny. Agree? Disagree? Please Review!_**

**_P.S. I really love it when people tell me what they do/don't like in a chapter. Actually, what I love even more is quotes in the review! He he, (hint hint)_**


	11. Of Not So Bad Uniforms

**IMPORTANT. A lot of people don't realize that in the books, the school uniform consists of plain black robes and that's about it. The people who made the Harry Potter films added the gray uniforms underneath the robes on their own. But in this story, the uniform is just black robes. **

**Disclaimer: I would like to remind all the dumb people out there that if any of us actually owned any of this, it sure as hell wouldn't be published on a fan fiction web site. I don't own anything Harry Potter or The Stepford Wives.**

**Chapter 11: Of Not So Bad Uniforms.**

The next day was Wednesday and the rather foggy morning found the Marauders, Harry, Ron and Hermione walking down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Bloody hell, this sucks." Moaned James as he tipped a stack of books onto the dining table.

Sirius and Remus put each of their stacks of books down on either side of their friend. "You know," Sirius panted, rubbing his arms which were sore from all the books he had been carrying. "I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"I agree with James," said Remus, stretching his sore back. "That woman is downright cruel."

"I suppose she just wants to be sure that the class is ready to face a real muggle." Sirius sat down and started loading his plate with pancakes.

James sat down and did the same. "Or she just enjoys being pure evil."

"That could be it too."

"What are all the books for?" Asked Hermione, sitting down across from them. She reached over and picked up the book on top of Remus' stack.

_The Life Of British Muggles by Joan Cathbert_

"Our Muggle Studies professor is giving us an unnatural amount of homework." James answered her, finishing his twelfth pancake in record time and pulling an essay towards him. "We have our trip this Friday and she's being absolutely merciless. Apparently, if you fail any one of the assignments this week than your not allowed to go. And I forget what Muggles use to fuel a car …"

"Today should be easier though." Sirius said. "She has this thing she's going to show us, a moving, I think she said."

"That would probably be a movie, Sirius. And Potter, cars run on gasoline." Lily had come over with Spaz and was standing behind James, and frowning at his essay. Great.

"It might interest you to know, Potter, that you steer with the _steering_ wheel, not the pedals. And the gas pedal is to make the car go _forward_."

"Awe great." James mumbled as he quickly started correcting his essay on cars.

"Potter?" Lily leaned down to look closer at his essay and James caught a whiff of her flowery perfume.

_Oh God, she smells so good!_

_**Dare we get closer?**_

_We dare not! Just stick to the plan._

**_But she smells sooo good!_ **

_Very good … like sunflowers._

_**Resist!**_

"What is that?" Lily asked, bringing James out of his daze.

"Er, a diagram of a car?"

"Oh dear God, I better help you with this." Lily squeezed onto the bench between James and Remus and pulled his essay towards her to correct. It was a very tight fit.

_Bloody hell, half my our body is squished up against James! _

_**But he smells really good.**_

_Well your coming around nicely, aren't you?_

_**Shut up, you can't deny that he does smell really good.**_

_Wow, your right, like some kind of spice. Almost sweet. Dare we get closer?_

_**Closer than this? No way! We are waiting for a sign remember? **_

_But he smells sooo good!_

_**Resist!**_

"Just copy this down Potter and you'll be fine." Lily pushed his parchment back towards him and got up from the bench, much to both of their disappointment.

While this was happening, Spaz caught Sirius' eye behind their backs. She looked from Lily to James pointedly and raised her eyebrows in a 'Well, well, well, what's this?' Sirius nodded slightly, indicating that he knew what she ment.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Professor, what are those?"

"Their the uniforms we will be wearing while we're on the trip."

"Why do we need new uniforms?"

Professor Zenidra rolled her eyes with an exasperated groan.

"Because _Black,_ we can't very well go traipsing around a muggle school wearing long flowy _wizards robes!_ We covered muggle clothes in the second term!"

"Oh, right." Sirius shot the rack of new muggle uniforms one more look of distaste before James came over with a frown of disapproval.

"Their our muggle uniforms." Sirius whispered with an identical frown.

"Professor?" James asked.

"What is it Potter?" The very exasperated teacher growled.

"I think there's a very serious problem with these uniforms." James said with a concerned expression replacing his frown.

"And what might that be?" Said the Professor as she came to look closer at the clothes.

"Well you see, they seriously cramp my style." He said, perfectly serious.

There were a few chuckles from the surrounding students but Zenidra looked like she was going to throttle him.

"Don't you fret Potter," she said through clenched teeth, "I'm sure you'll manage." And she turned to go do whatever it is busy teachers do.

James turned to his friend doubtfully.

"Don't worry James." Said Sirius consolingly. "Lucky for everyone we have so much sexiness stored up, I think we can manage to still look good in these."

That whole class was spent making all the final arrangements for the class trip that they would leave for the next day. After all the last minute revising had been done and they had reviewed their notes on the film, The Stepford Wives, they each took two changes of their uniforms and prepared for the very long weekend ahead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What are you three going to do this weekend?" James asked the trio as they were saying goodbye very early the next morning in the common room.

"No idea." Said Harry. "It's going to be boring here without you."

"Well," said Sirius, swinging his weekend bag over his shoulder. "Don't stay out of trouble now, I'd hate to think what would happen to this place if we weren't here to cause our weekly mayhem."

"We'll see you later … that is, if these two don't get us thrown into Azkaban." Remus indicated James and Sirius.

"I wouldn't count on it Moony."

Remus shrugged "I can hope."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The muggle studies class was supposed to meet at Hogsmead station at six-thirty and a very wet foggy morning found three of the Marauders heading down the muddy path to Hogsmead.

"Dag'namit. I hate these uniforms. They look so weird." Groaned James trying to straighten his sweater-vest out.

"Would you stop your wining. Their not … that … wow."

"Holy … Crap."

"Guys what is it? What's going o-" James' question was cut off by Sirius grabbing James' chin and pointing it towards the train plat form.

Slightly hidden by the fog yet very much present all the same was the one and only Lily Evans. Yet this was not Lily as anyone had seen her before. What had been hidden before in bulky black robes was now perfectly visible. She stood there in a pleated gray skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, a gray sweater-vest with red stitching around the edges and a long sleeved white blouse underneath that was untucked and had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. The outfit was completed with a tie in Griffindor colours and white socks that went up to her knees.

"James your drooling." Smirked Sirius.

James was brought out of his daze as he realized that the figure he was staring at was moving and saying something. He quickly wiped the drool away with his thumb and tried to stop gawking.

"Oh, you're here early!" Lily spotted them and walked over. "How are you making out with the uniforms? I think their kinda neat."

James opened his mouth to speak but a strange whimper came out and he tried again. "Oh yeah, they're … they aren't bad."

Lily smiled. "Just put your bags over there, I can see some more people coming." And she scurried off to greet some more students.

'You know guys? I'm starting to like these uniforms." Said James as he reexamined his own. (Basically the same but with gray pants instead of a skirt.)

But Remus wasn't really paying attention. While Lily had been talking, he had noticed a small group of burly Hufflepuff boys taking interest in Lily as well. They were all grinning and whispering together and every once in a while one would look or point over a Lily's retreating figure. After a moment one of the boys looked over in their general direction and Remus saw the grin slip off and his face go white as a sheet. He tapped his friends who looked over and also looked like they had seen a ghost. Slightly curious Remus turned to investigate.

Overall, James was a pretty easy-going guy. Never really stressed out or got worked up over anything (Except Lily of course) But the look Remus saw on his friend was enough to make anyone's blood run cold. Every feature in James' whole face was etched in cold fury. Apparently, Remus wasn't the only one who had noticed the boys staring after Lily.

As the Hufflepuff scum made a hasty retreat, Sirius turned to James. "You know, I know this kinda sucks … but you do know that you can't kill every guy who looks Lily's way, right?"

"Watch me." James muttered.

"James? Are you all right?" Lily was back and was looking at James slightly concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Replied James with a smile.

"Okay, well, the train is here."

"Oh good."

Professor Zenidra, Lily Evans and the rather useless Muggle Studies class all climbed onto the Hogwarts Express and headed back to London, where a bus would take them to Smeltings school for Muggles.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**I hope you like it, not one of my best chapters but I desperately needed to get a chapter out there. Please Review! It would really mean a lot to me!**


	12. Of Being So Symmetrical It's Creepy

**Okay … Please … DON'T kill me! I know you want to … but please resist. I have been working SO much lately it's not even funny! And I have an idea for another fic and I can't get it out of my head to write this one!! Anyway, just have mercy and read on. !**

**DISCLAIMER****: I disclaim. :D**

**Chapter 12: Of Being So Symmetrical It's Creepy.**

The whole class gasped.

"Oh my god."

"What is it?"

"It's grotesque!"

"Oh for goodness sake! It's just a muggle bicycle!"

"Hey Prongs c'mere. You have to see this." Said a delighted Sirius flattening his nose against the school bus window.

"Whatever." Came a mumble from James.

"No, seriously mate you have to look at this. This fat ol' muggle is trying to ride this tiny little automobile!"

"Sure."

The flat, unenthusiastic tone of his friend drew Sirius' attention away from the window. Concerned eyes looked at James and reasoned that the way he was slumped on the seat and gazing off into space meant something was wrong.

"You okay, mate?"

"Fine." He mumbled again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

At this point Remus' head appeared over the back of the seat. He looked over James with the same concerned frown Sirius wore.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking at Sirius.

"Something's the matter with Prongs."

Looking back at James he asked, "You okay, mate?"

"_Peachy._" James spat out quietly as he turned towards the window.

There was a short pause where all three were quiet.

"You know." Sirius finally said. "We could always just beat them up."

"Ooooh. I see now. Hufflepuff?" Remus asked Padfoot.

"I'm thinking so." Sirius nodded.

"Whatever guys, it's not a big deal. I'll just have to live with it." James was looking down at in hands and picking at one of his nails. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. This attitude was most unlike James and Sirius was just about to say so when James spoke suddenly.

"It just sucks!" He spat out irritably as he sprang upright. "Who the hell do they think they are looking at her like she's just some chick! Hell, I've been after her for years and know almost everything there is to know about her and _I'm _not even allowed to look at her like that (although sometimes I can't help it). And then here come these stupid little gits who don't even know her and just _look_ at her, like they have the right and deserve too and and and …" James trailed off apparently too annoyed to continue.

Remus and Sirius were pretty used to James going on these sorts of rants, but even so the two boys were starting to get seriously worried (no pun intended). As far as they were concerned, any 'crush' that lasted six years was thoroughly unnatural.

"I have a great idea!" Piped Sirius. James and Remus looked at him pointedly as if they doubted this. "Why don't you take out your frustrations on those Hufflepuff?!"

James sighed in disappointment. "Yeah, _GREAT _idea Padfoot. Believe it or not, I don't think Evans would take kindly to me beating some guys to a pulp. Especially since my only excuse is 'But they _looked _at you!'"

This observation was met by a loud silence.

"You know what Prongs?" Said Moony kindly. "I think that's the most tactful decision you've ever made."

"Wow … Am I that pathetic?" James asked sadly cocking his head at Remus.

Remus just nodded back as Sirius spoke. "You know? Your right Mr. Moony!" Sang Sirius. "Hey! Why don't we celebrate by beating up some Hufflepuff!"

"Why are you so against Hufflepuff right now?" Sputtered a confounded Remus. He would never totally get Sirius.

Sirius looked at his friends with what he must have hoped was a wise expression. "I honestly think it would solve our pal Prongs' problems, get his mind off things."

"When has fighting ever solved my problems?" James smirked at his best friend, regaining a bit of his old spirit." Your just bored and itching for a fight."

"Ouch, a clean hit."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Smeltings school for Muggles was possibly the strangest place in the universe. … at least that's what it looked like to a pair of pure blood wizard boys from a magical school. Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and the rest of the class filed off the bus, handing in their wands in single file and stood staring at the strange place they had come to.

Smeltings was a very large and very old red brick building. The entire place was perfectly square, perfectly even and all forty nine windows were spaced perfectly and exactly symmetrical. In fact, the only even slightly out of place thing that punctured the overly neutral wall before them was a set of stone steps and a pair of large iron bar doors, that presumably led to another pair of doors behind.

"Not quite like Hogwarts is it?" Asked Moony quietly as the last of the students trailed off the bus.

Momentarily distracted from his problems with love, James didn't answer his friend and tore his eyes from the slightly disturbing building and surveyed the grounds instead. This helped very little. All around the rather small grounds ran a very high, stone wall with some short iron bar fencing running along the top that matched the gates. This wall too, was perfectly square. The bus had let them off at the end of a long drive way that looped around a perfectly tidy and proper looking fountain on a stretch of perfectly manicured grass and led back out of the grounds past another pair of large iron gates and into the wonderful non-symmetrical world again. Upon further inspection, all the rest of the 'yard' seemed to be made of the same perfectly manicured grass and nothing more! No trees, no bushes, nothing but the same stretch of grass going on … and on … and on … However, in the vast distance, James thought he could make out a rose bush.

"Well," Said Sirius from James' other side. "This is vaguely disturbing …"

"Awful normal, quiet and peaceful looking place isn't it Mr. Moony. "James said in a very casual way.

"'Tis." Remus replied.

"I dare say it is almost boring Mr. Prongs" Came Sirius again.

"Indeed. Pity isn't it?" James wore a very fake sympathetic look. "It's just lucky for them we're here to help." All three boys were still facing the school but now had matching smirks on their faces. "Looks like our works cut out for us. Oh well. Shall we Mr. Padfoot? Mr. Moony?" And the Muggle Studies class of Hogwarts walked up the stone steps and through the iron gate into the poor unsuspecting building, blissfully unaware that three demons had just entered through its gates.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Smeltings didn't have a great hall. No, Smeltings school had a 'cafeteria'. It was a rather large room with dark wood panels on the floor and walls. Along the left side of the room after you entered through the plain, metal doors, was a long counter with food warmers and trays and things going along where the food was served with a few large stacks of brown plastic trays at the far end.

Smeltings didn't have houses like Hogwarts did, and therefor, didn't have house tables. Instead it had about a dozen large round tables with little plastic fold up chairs scattered about the room. One particularly large table in the corner was, presumably, reserved for staff.

Slightly unsure as to what to do, the class just clumped together just inside the doors and looked around while they waited for instructions. At their arrival, all the students sat down at their tables from chatting and mingling and went quiet.

Lily was on the outskirts of the crowd of her class and as she surveyed the room, noticed that an unusual amount of eyes in the room were settled on Potter and Black. Female eyes actually.

_Humph, Stupid girls._

_**If James wants some other girl it's none of our business … although why he would want one of **__**those**__** little snobs ...**_

Something of Lily's thoughts must have shown on her face because Spaz's voice sounded quietly from behind her.

"A little defensive are we?" She said sounding amused.

"I'm not being defensive, I'm- Bloody hell!" Lily looked over her friend closely. "Spaz, you look … er … you look …"

"Creepy."

"Normal."

Spaz scoffed. "Same thing."

Spaz did indeed not look herself at all. Professor Zenidra decided that while they were at a muggle school, she should probably tone her hair down a bit. The unnaturally purpley purple might throw off the Muggles a little. So there she stood. Pitch black hair like her cousin's that fell half way down her back in silky waves just a shade under the definition of curly.

"I look weird, don't I?" She whispered so as not to draw attention to herself. Surly this would cause an uproar. "I cant even remember looking this normal. I started messing around with hair colour when I was eight! Eight! I almost forgot this was my natural colour!"

"Calm down Spaz." Lily reassured her slightly hysterical friend. "I think you look very lovely. I didn't know your hair was naturally curly?"

"Whatever Lily, I don't want to talk about this. Lets just pretend nothings different okay?" Said Spaz feeling very self conscious for probably the first time ever.

Lily didn't really know why Spaz was taking this badly. She really did look very good. The black hair made her face look more pale and that in turn made her lips look a brighter red and her eyes a brighter green. A few waves hung just slightly in front of her face at the sides framing it nicely.

"Come on Spaz, I think we're just supposed to sit down where we can. Why don't we sit over there?" Lily pointed over at the same table James was now sitting in what she hoped was an offhand way.

Spaz rolled her eyes at her stupid friend and started walking. "Smooth Lily, smooth. Sure, lets go sit with lover boy and co."

Lily didn't want to argue with Spaz while she was in a bad mood so instead she allowed herself a small smile and followed her best friend over to said table. Along with Sirius, James, and Remus, there were another boy and girl that wore the Smeltings uniform. Lily and Spaz sat at the remaining two seats between the boy and Sirius.

"Evans? Your actually sitting with us?" Said James from across the table as Lily sat down. His face couldn't hide the surprise he obviously felt.

Lily faced James and looked at his blatantly astonished expression. "You don't want me to sit with you?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Alright if that's the case, I can see we're not wanted here. You coming Spaz?"

"Hey, did I say that?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her in turn. "As always, it would be a pleasure to have your company." He gestured with his hand as if holing it out alone would stop her from leaving. Which it apparently did.

Lily soon found out that the other two students were also seventh years. The boy, whose name was Bryan Weir, was of medium height and heavy build. Not over weight, but he had broad shoulders and was rather muscley. Despite his ever so slightly intimidating build, Bryan had soft, cinnamon brown hair and eyes and a kind look to his face.

Patricia Bateman. She wasn't exactly sure what it was but Lily took an almost instant disliking to the girl. She had sharp features and highly arched eyebrows. Her sandy blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, her little pointy nose and her brilliant blue eyes looked elegant and the expertly applied makeup only confirmed Lily's beliefs. The girl was hot. Lily was no expert but the way the girls sat, spoke, laughed, even blinked, just screamed confidence.

Lily took a few moments to study Patricia. Her upper body was turned towards James who was on her right, giving him her undivided attention. Her chair was slowly scooting closer to his and at all times she was either giggling girlishly, batting her lashes, twirling a lose strand of hair around her finger, or playfully swatting his arm ("Oh, you."). Okay, so maybe it wasn't so mysterious as to why she didn't like the girl.

Deciding that dwelling on the inevitable (another girl noticing James, that is.) would surely lead her to ruin, Lily turned to her left to talk to Spaz.

The scene before her was strange. But at the back of her mind, Lily couldn't help but think that it was still pretty cute. A thought that she never thought would enter her mind in regard to Spaz and Sirius.

Sirius was smiling affectionately at Spaz, his face bent down before hers, trying to gently pry her hands away from covering her violently blushing face, her head bent down.

"Spaz, it's all right. I think it looks good on you." Sirius coaxed.

Jay decided to peek through her fingers shyly at Sirius. "Really?"

"I think," He said, finally separating her hands from her face. "that you look very lovely."

Spaz looked at Sirius and saw that he was actually being sincere. "Thanks." She smiled. She sat up straighter and brushed her new found wavy hair back although her face was still bright red in the cheeks.

**Yes, I know it was short. I really needed to update this chapter to reassure everyone that I don't die … yet. Nervous laugh Again, please don't kill me. ******


	13. Of Sisters, Punch, And Mysterious Walks

**Figures, I can spell 'Bluebobbinheadelypinellaston' off by heart, but I can't spell 'finnished'. By the way, it's pronounced Blue-bobbin-head-el-ee-pin-ella-st-on. You'll figure it out in a sec.**

**Disclaimer:** **Disclaim.**

**Chapter 13: Of Sisters, Punch, And Long Mysterious Walks In The Dead Of Night.**

Lily was finished her dessert and just starting to get really sick of Patricia's shameless flirting when the school's headmistress called for the cafeteria's attention. Grateful for a distraction from the sickening sight across the table from her, Lily focused all her attention on the staff table.

Headmistress Bluebobbinheadelypinellaston was very possibly older than her name was long. Making Dumbledore look like a young school boy, she stood very straight and reached a massive four feet. She surveyed the cafeteria (she stood on her chair) looking down her very round nose. Lily looked very hard and deduced that her numerous wrinkles were arranged in a smile.

Well, the welcome speech went as all welcome speeches go. We welcome you to our school blah, blah, blah. We hope you feel comfortable, something, something. Don't be afraid to ask if you need anything, etc.

_**You ever notice how if you stare REALLY hard at hard wood floors, the grain kinda twirls together?**_

**No, I never did. How 'bout that. Wow, these forks are weird. They have really long … stabby thingys.**

_**Yeah … I wonder if anyone's ever poked themselves in the back of the throat with them. **_

**That would hurt.**

_**Oh dear god, is that fossil finished yet?!**_

**We have yet to discuss the smell of soaps … so no.**

_**Wait, what did she say about the head boy and girl?**_

**Who cares? We'll ask James about it after we leave.**

_**Hey look! Punch.**_

Lily liked fruit punch, so she quickly pored herself a glass from a pitcher in the middle of the table.

"Our head boy, Vernon Dursley, will show the boys to where they will be staying. And head girl, Petunia Evans-" Poor Professor Bluebobbinheadelypinellaston was interrupted as a glass fell and shattered on the floor.

Lily was just taking a sip of punch when she heard It. The Name. The dreaded name she refused to think about unless she absolutely had to and never ever spoke. She started choking on her juice as she let the glass slip from her limp hand to crash to the floor.

"Lily are you okay?" Spaz asked from her left.

After recovering a little, Lily looked up at her frowning friend and realized an awful lot of people were looking at her. "Sorry!" She spluttered. "Don't mind me. Please go on." Blushing like mad, Lily grabbed a napkin and started mopping up the juice and shattered glass as inconspicuously as she could while Bluebobbinheadelypinellaston finished her speech.

"Don't worry, that's fine." The boy from her table named Bryan said coming up next to her crouched on the floor. Everyone was getting up from their tables and moving towards the doors. "The janitor will finish the rest. It's not a big deal."

"Oh, um, alright I guess. I'll just throw this out." She indicated the napkin full of glass shards in her hand.

"Don't bother. Just leave it on a plate." He said. Then, to Lily's surprised, he held out a large callused hand for her to take.

Lily smiled up at him. "Thanks." She said taking it and letting him pull her up.

"No problem. I'll see you around." He said with a wink, he then followed some of his friends and left the hall.

"Hey Lily." James had come up to her, obliviously leaving a pouty Patricia behind. "Is something wrong? When you dropped your glass you didn't look so good. Er-I don't mean you looked bad! You look great! I mean, er … " James ruffled his hair in his fluster to get his words out. "I mean … you okay?"

"Yes James." She replied through a poorly concealed giggle. "No need to worry. My-er-hand got a cramp, that's all."

"Oh. That's good. Er, not that I'm glad you got a cramp in your hand or anything. I just …" James sighed. "You know, I'm just gunna go now." He said as he smiled and pointed to where the walrussy bulk that was Vernon Dursley was standing.

"You do that." Lily smiled back.

"Hey Lily, lets get a move on. We need to follow what's her face." Spaz said from behind her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lily and Spaz joined the small group of girls gathered up around a tall girl with dark brown hair. She wasn't bad looking. She had nice hair, a long neck, and very large teeth. But she had Lily's high cheek bones, Lily's long jaw, Lily's little nose and Lily's almond shaped eyes.

Those warm almond shaped eyes flittered across the group and came to land on lily's own. All warmth in them instantly vanished as both girls went rigid. Lily couldn't help but glare (not that she wouldn't have if she _could_ help it) and her sister glared back in sync. Petunia apparently decided not to say anything and ignore the situation. She tore her eyes from Lily and beckoned the girls to follow her down the long narrow hallway.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lily was changed into her jammies and ready for bed. All the other girls were busying themselves and making noise but she ignored them. She was standing before one of the four rectangular windows in the room, watching the heavy rain thunder against the glass. In the background she could just hear Spaz's voice, coming as if from very far away, penetrating her thoughts.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" The voice said.

"Oh, we read, do homework, study, sometimes the teachers let us crochet or something." Responded a friendly looking blonde girl.

"Your fricking kidding me." Came Spaz's voice again. "Don't you guys play games or sports? Or have parties?"

"Oh, no. We could never do that. That would be inappropriate for an upstanding British citizen. It is lights out at nine o'clock on weekdays and nine thirty on weekends. On Sundays we can go outside and walk. If you ask very nicely, the teachers sometimes let us put on Chinese checkers tournaments … but only if things don't get too out of hand." She finished with a smile as if this was the treat of the century.

Slightly interested, Lily turned to look at her friend. Spaz's face had gone pale and her mouth was hanging wide open in a comic way.

"Speaking of witch." Said a voice from across the room. Petunia turned away from the window she had been staring out of and addressed the room. "It's twenty after nine. If we're awake when the matron comes to check up on us, she'll blow a fuse."

Pushing her troubling thoughts about her sister to the very back of her mind, Lily crawled into the bed that had been assigned to her. There were a dozen beds like hers in the long room, six on each side. Between each bed was a curtain like in the Hogwarts hospital wing, that you could close for privacy. Spaz crawled into the bed next to Lily's and grinned at her. Her excitement taking over, Lily grinned back. At that precise moment a pudgy woman opened the door and walked in.

"You know ze vules." She barked in a thick german accent. "No talking, no reading, no lights! I vill be back in ten minutes! BEFOLGEN SIE JETZT!" She shouted and closed the door firmly as she left.

Lily turned to Spaz who had been trying to stifle her giggles in her pillow but now laughed openly. Quite loudly.

"_SEIEN SIE RUHIG, ODER ICH WEIDE SIE AUS!_"

Spaz immediately stopped laughing, her eyes wide in alarm. Lily slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at her friend who looked terrified but still a bit giggly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There was movement around her. That much she could tell. People getting out of bed and rummaging through clothes. Some were whisperings. The whispering was getting steadily louder before a slightly louder voice cut through them.

"Shhhh! God you guys, do you want to wake up sergeant cow?"

Lily's sleep foggy brain recognized the voice of the blonde girl Spaz had been talking to.

"Just stay quiet and I'll go wake up these two."

A moment later, Lily felt a hand gently shake her shoulder. Disoriented, she turned and saw the same girl grinning down at her.

"Good, your awake." She said in a very quiet whisper. "Look, don't ask questions now. Just find something cute to throw on and be absolutely silent." With that she disappeared from her side.

Now even more confused than before, Lily sat up and looked over a Spaz who was sitting up as well and wearing a puzzled but excited expression.

The clock at the end of the room read eleven thirty.

Following her orders (what else could she do? I mean really?) She silently crept to the end of her bed and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a cute green shirt that only had one sleeve that had just a bit of flair to it. Pulling them on quickly, she pulled out a pair of black heels, silently blessing her paranoia of being caught unprepared. She didn't want to make a lot of noise on the hard floor, so she picked up the shoes and walked barefoot to the doors where everyone was gathering.

"Okay," said the blonde from the doors. "All clear." She opened the doors very quietly and led them at a brisk but entirely soundless walk, single file, down the hall. The thunder and pounding rain could be heard beating on the school, muffling their footsteps. Down the hall, around the corner, down the stairs, around another corner and past the cafeteria. They were just approaching what appeared to be the kitchen area when the girl who was leading came to a halt. Standing before a heavily locked door that looked very thick, she pressed her finger to her lips and gave everyone a firm look. She had a small purse with her, from witch she took a key chain with at least a dozen keys attached. She was obviously well practiced at doing this, because without so much as a single jingling of metal, she inserted one of the keys into each of the four locks and swung the door open.

Recognizing rare talent when they saw it, Lily and Spaz gave the girl admiring looks as they passed her through said door.

It was almost pitch black wherever they were, but Lily could sense that it was huge. Groping forward she felt a rail and grabbed hold of it.

"Be careful." Lily almost jumped out of her skin at the voice right by her ear. "There's a flight of stairs here. Just follow the rail."

Sure enough, Lily felt forward with her toe and found a step. Holding the rail even more tightly in her right hand, she slowly made her way behind Spaz down the stairs.

"Wait. Can you hear that?" Whispered Spaz once they had reached the bottom step.

Lily listened hard. Besides the dripping (she figured they were in the basement) she could hear nothing. She strained her ears for any other sound. After a few moments she gasped. There was music playing somewhere. It was almost impossible to make out, but deep in the darkness, there was music.

The group moved forward again. Lily noticed that as they went forward, the music got louder, and the atmosphere of the group got more excited.

"Ack!" Lily threw her arm over her eyes as a bright light appeared out of nowhere.

"Dammit, Bryan. I thought I told you not to do that!" Snapped the blonde from behind her.

Lily let her eyes adjust and brought her arm down. There was Bryan Weir. He was standing inside a doorway, out of witch came a loud music and evidence of some kind of strobe light.

"What?" He replied. "I just opened the door!"

"Yeah right. I know very well that you thoroughly enjoy blinding people." She snapped back. But she was trying to hide a grin.

"Whatever, you always ruin my fun. Go on in before we wake someone up." He stood aside to let everyone through.

"Wow." Said Spaz as they entered.

That about summed it up in Lily's opinion. They had entered a very large concrete room. At the front of the room they had set up a table that seemed to hold a very large machine that was playing the music. A tall and very thin boy stood next to it and seemed to be the one organizing and playing the songs. On both ends of the table was a rather large speaker sitting on a chair.

Above this table, someone had rigged up a very impressive light show. Two blue lights sat on either side of a strobe light witch turned off for a few minutes every now and then, leaving the room bathed in blue light.

"Oooooh! Lily, look!" Lily followed Spaz's finger and saw another table pushed into the far corner. It was a plain wood table, but was covered with any number of snacks, drinks, and yes. Punch.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Hmmm, yes. I think I'll leave you there for today. Mwa ha ha haaaaa! Next chapter is SUPER dramatic. Lily confronts her sister, Spaz gets friendly and James … well, yeah. **

**By the way, if your wondering, the German chick said "NOW OBEY!" and "BE QUIET OR I WILL GUT YOU!" :D Yeah, I'm kinda sick. **


	14. Of Secrets and Broken Bonds

**Sorry, a lot more serious this chapter than funny but it is kinda important. It's mostly a set up for next chapter. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't think J.K. ever took this long to get out a chapter so ALAS! Proof that I am not she! :D**

Chapter 14: Of Secrets and Broken Bonds

"Tuny! Tuny look at this!" A very young Lily Evans beckoned her sister over to her excitedly. She was crouching down on the grass looking at a little garden snake.

"What's wrong with it?" Her twin sister asked as she crouched next to her, looking at the little thing. Very cautiously she reached out and with her little finger poked the perfectly still snake.

"EEEEEEEP!" Little Petunia cried as she fell backwards in her surprise. "It's-it's … stone! The snake is made of stone! How did that happen?" Petunia asked wide-eyed.

"I don't know." Lily frowned down at the snake. "I don't like snakes. They scare me. I was just picking dandelions and there it was, slithering towards me." Young Lily's frown deepened. "But the next thing I knew …it was like that."

"Wow." Her sister said. Coming back to crouch beside her again, she poked the snake a little more. After a moment of deep thought, "Maybe it's a magical snake."

"Magical Tuny?" Lily asked with a sarcastic look far beyond her years. "Come on. We're turning six! We are WAY to old to believe in magic."

Petunia just laughed it off and stood up. "It would still be cool." Grabbing her sister's hand she pulled Lily up and started tugging her towards a playground. "Come on Lily! Lets go on the teeter- totter!"

"Okay!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Punch Lily?" Lily looked over at James who was holding out a plastic cup of punch for her to take.

"Why not?" She said smiling, more to herself then to him. The party was in full swing and Lily (which she just now realized) had been left alone with the one and only James Potter … figures. "Where the hell did Spaz go?" She finally asked James, looking for something to say more so than information.

"A few minutes ago they both jumped up and said 'I love this song!' simultaneously so I guess they went off to dance," he replied, frowning at the crowd. "Ah, see? There they are." James pointed to the heart of the mob of dancing teenagers.

Lily could see the couple twirling and dancing for all they were worth, stepping in time to the bouncy, jazzy tune that had just started playing. "Have you noticed anything with Spaz lately?" James asked suddenly.

Lily frowned in thought. "What? In regards to Sirius? I have actually. They've been spending lots of time together and she's a lot more … bubbly." Then, without any warning what so ever, James keeled over with laughter.

"What's the matter with you?" Lily asked incredulously. If James could have answered he didn't. (How was he supposed to explain why the image of a litter of bright purple puppies popped into his head?) Well, whatever it was it must have been hilarious. James' laughter was contagious and before very long Lily was laughing with him.

"Why are you laughing?" James asked out of breath. But Lily didn't answer him. The mirth was slowly dissipating from her face and her shoulders slumped.

"That's odd, I thought little witches cackled." James turned around to look at the unfamiliar voice with a pale face. If he had somehow let their identities slip he would fail the whole damn class!

"Don't worry James." Lily said coming to stand between him and her twin sister. "She already knew."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry Potter was nervous. He didn't know why, nor could he really explain the feeling to anyone else. He just had that feeling. You know, like the feeling you have when you're by yourself, late at night, the rain is pounding down and your boyfriend's an hour late for dinner. That feeling like your going to receive terrible news at any moment …

Harry rubbed his hands over his face and kept walking. He wanted so terribly to pull some ghastly evil on Snape. But, almost as if reading his mind, Dumbledor had slipped in a note at breakfast that mentioned it would be best to attract as little attention as possible. There goes my fun, he thought.

So here he was. Hermione and Ron had disappeared as well as Pettigrew (not that he wanted to hang out with rat boy anyways) and all the students were scurrying around doing their thing. So here he was, with that feeling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow Petunia, you're actually talking to me. We must be growing." Lily said with a smile to her sister. But the smile was fake and sarcastic.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here." Petunia said with the icy tone that Harry would later become so accustomed to.

**Oh god, here it comes.**

Be brave Lily.

James almost flinched at it but Lily only rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, I have every right to be here."

She's wrong.

"Ha! That's a laugh! You know very well that if anyone knew what you and your disgusting little friends were then they would toss you on the street." She was keeping her voice pleasant and quiet now, to draw as little attention as possible from her peers. But her words were meant to cut through Lily like knives.

Lily knew this game and she played it well. "Well Petunia, I was invited to the school and the party. But keep it down, would you? I don't want my classmates knowing I'm sisters with a muggle." Of course she didn't mean it but Petunia didn't need to know that.

Ouch. Petunia didn't like that at all. She was supposed to be ashamed of her! Filthy little witch! So she pulled out her secret weapon and dealt the lowest blow she could. "Yes, well, seeing as you don't need to worry about muggle parents, all you have left to deny is me." She said with an ice-cold smile.

Oh God.

This always happened. Every time they saw each other ever since they were thirteen it took less than a minute for the true issues to come out and it was every girl for herself.

And they were merciless.

James had seen Lily mad but never quite like this. She was completely still. Pale as a ghost and staring at her sister through hard eyes.

"Don't you dare start this," Lily spoke quietly.

"But I don't even have to, do I?" The evil twin said with a smirk to match the malice in her words. "I don't have to. You know exactly what I'm thinking and what's worse is that you know it's true. You can try to deny it all you want but I know it's true and you know it's true and mom and dad … know it's true."

She's wrong!

"Your wrong Petunia." But Lily had already lost this battle. Her knees went weak and her voice was shaking out of all control. "Y-you c-can't screw me up with your llllies!"

**She's so wrong!**

"You know that mom and dad would still be alive if it weren't for you!" Petunia almost shouted. All pretenses had quickly vanished and she had come closer to Lily, red in the face and furious. It didn't matter anyways. The music continued playing and people went on dancing, all oblivious to the unfolding scene but James and a few peers close by.

**YOUR WRONG!**

"That's not …" Lily was trembling. All the anxieties and fears she always felt were finally bubbling to the surface and finding their escape through hot flowing tears.

"I'm not! If it hadn't been for your damnable magic they would still be here!"

**STOP!**

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Petunia was crying too now, but that didn't impair her screaming. Neither did she notice the growing crowd of people watching the drama. All James could do was watch in horror as Lily was struck verbally again and again.

**PLEASE TUNY!**

"WE WOULD ALL HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF IF YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"

**Please …**

"YOU MURDERED THEM!"

… **stop.**

Petunia stopped her screaming, out of breath. But her last whispered words snuffed out the only remaining strength left in Lily's being. "I hate you Lily."

And that was the end. That was the finish. Her whole family was now dead to her … and it was her fault. She hated her once beloved twin sister right now, hated 'Tuny' for making her feel this way. She should feel this pain. This horrible remorse. If only she could give away some of this pain … Lily forced herself to stop crying and stand tall. With all the remaining pride she could muster Lily snatched out and gathered Petunia's collar in her shaking hand. When she had pulled her nasty sister close enough to count the few freckles on her long ugly nose she spat out exactly what she felt: "You, Petunia, are no longer my sister."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Sorry the chapter is so short guys. I'll explain a lot in the next chapter when the team goes back to Hogwarts and I'll try to throw a bunch more comedy in alright? Kew.**


	15. Of Authors Notes and 'Don't Worries'

A/N: HA! You all thought I'd given up! … I totally didn't. Look, I didn't like working on the story when there were so many things about it I didn't like, so many things I never really explained or tied up, you know? So I'm going back and doing it better. I just finished re-writing the first chapter so you guys could tell me what you think.

Don't worry, there are some really awesome parts of the story that I DID like and I'll be keeping those in the story. But some things just don't make sense. So I'm touching up the chapters and re submitting them under "It's About Time: Revised" and I'm leaving this version up for any of you who prefer it, but it is on permanent hiatus, okay?

I WILL finnish this story, but it will be under THAT title, not this one. I want to thank all of those who read this. I was browsing your reviews and reading all your funny comments and it made me remember how much fun I had writing this story and inventing these personalities (although most of them need serious psychiatric help).

So heres a little sneek tid bit just for you, for being so great. I figured out how to explain Harry's likeness to James with out having him explain anything about the time travel. Giggle. Get this … tee hee, he's gonna say that he and ron are from a parallel universe!!! Isn't that awesome! Dude, I'm gonna have SO much fun with it, haha! And that's not the half of it! You'll have to read and see, it'll be great!

XOXO


End file.
